


Something wrong and so right

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sauli is a young 16-year-old gay boy deep in the closet. He meets his new neighbor, Adam, who's already 25 years old and the crush is instant. But could he ever want a young inexperienced boy like Sauli in his life?</p><p>Adam is charismatic gay man who has lost his faith in love due to bad experiences. His new neighbor, bubbly yet adorably shy, Sauli, suddenly makes his stomach jump every time they meet. Sauli's inexperienced mind and body fascinates him and he wants to teach to Sauli to kiss, to touch, to have sex and to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UHM THIS KIND OF LUCK DOES NOT EXIST IN REAL LIFE SO DON'T TAKE IT TOO SERIOUSLY.

**1.Part: That boy is a monster**

Sauli has always been a good kid. He's good at school, he has a lot of great friends and his family loves him. Actually, pretty much everyone loves him. You just can’t be without loving him and his sunny personality that pretty much brightens all the days. 

Oh and he's also gay. Deep in the closet, searching for Narnia. And it's painful for him but he fears that if he comes out, he might lose everything that's important to him. Only his best friend, Pia, knows about his sexuality. And he also doesn’t want to be the easy target of school bullying since he has managed to avoid being bullied for the whole life. 

He recently turned 16 and hiding his real self is getting harder day by day. He doesn’t hate himself, no, but sometimes he wishes he could genuinely whistle after girls with his friends. But no, he feels hot and uncomfortable every time he’s in the locker room in PE. 

Oh well. It’s not a long way to go anymore. 

Sauli was sitting in library, doing his homework after school like good boys do, as usually.

After trying to solve the last mathematic problem for an hour, he finally gave up. Sighing. He knows he's the only one who got even the other four done but still it frustrates him. Oh Jesus could I be more boring, he thought. It’s Friday and people are getting ready for the parties but what’s he doing? 

He’s doing homework. Even though he’d have a bunch of friends to spend some time with. 

He raised his eyes from the book and looked around himself. Outsiders, nerds, group of girls... No wander the people who don’t know him might think he’s a bit boring. 

Sauli shook his head at himself. Sometimes he wishes he could change even a little. 

Heyo, total hottie alert. Probably a sinned fallen angel at twelve o'clock. 

Sauli hasn't seen him around and he's sure as heck he's not a student. Usually the library is full of his school mates but this one's definitely not one of them. He looked older than that. Not older than 23 but definitely not around 17.

He was tall, slim but not too skinny, his hair was up and sort of dip-dyed, gorgeous side profile and those legs were miles long and Sauli definitely recognized a jogger’s ass. Perky and firm. Tight black jeans and dark sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up, exposing a few tattoos. 

Sauli gulped. Maybe he should do something to his raging teenager hormones. Maybe he could watch some porn and jerk off or since he’s social, he could actually go places and try to find someone who might be feeling the same as he does. 

Like… Trapped. Made to be something you’re not. 

Sauli had never even kissed anyone. Not really. When he was a kid he kissed a girl the same age as he but they were like 9 back then. 

Some fun wouldn’t hurt. Or yes it would hurt… Getting a cock up to your ass might… 

“Geez Sauli, control yourself” Sauli murmured to himself when he felt some tingling somewhere low in his belly. 

This guy Sauli had been admiring suddenly turned his head and Sauli was able to see his face. Sauli's breath hitched. He had a pair of beautiful eyes, thick eyebrows and just enough stubble it'd add a perfect harshness into a kiss.

Sauli let out some pitiful sound when he noticed the guy was walking towards him. Sauli immediately dropped his eyes back to his book and pretended to do his homework.

His face was probably flaming red when he had to move his chair a bit so the guy would be able to look at the books from the shelf behind him. 

"Excuse me?"

Oh fuck, he's talking. He’s talking to me, Sauli panicked. Blushing is not really Sauli’s thing so what the actual fuck is happening? 

"Huh?"

"Could hand me that book from the lower shelf? I'm in the middle of moving fuss and my muscles are so sore I feel like if I crouch down I might not get up" The guy chuckled and pointed at the Hunger Games trilogy's second part.

Sauli just nodded frantically, turning around a little and pulled the book out of the shelf. He handed the book to him, avoiding to look at him in the eyes.

"Thank you" He said and then tried to peek at Sauli's face because the boy looked oddly familiar, "Hey aren't you the guy who won the local English essay competition? Among the university students? And you have a column in LA news every weekend for 6 weeks"

"Don't remind me..." Sauli mumbled, turning the page of his notebook. He competed with the students from the university but he still won. He’s a freaking high school student. 

The man frowned, a little confused. He thought the essay was wonderful. It had a very mature yet interesting point of view on the relationship between two persons. He has always loved to read and appreciates good literature and good writing skills even though music is more of his thing. 

"Why? I liked it. And your columns are great"

"I'm glad" Sauli said, finally looking up at the man in the eyes but regretted it on the very second because his eyes were piercing. He turned his attention back to his book, "But it's ironic I won. I'm not even a native speaker and besides, not to be rude, but since when women has been able to abuse men? I don’t even understand how I won with that subject"

"Well, Sauli, I figured you may not be a native speaker but your English was very fluent. And the point of view itself was probably the thing that made you win. And I didn’t say anything about women. Although they could be abusive too. People just don’t take that so seriously since they’re ‘fragile and not physically’ strong"

Sauli? How did he know my name, Sauli questioned himself and blushed again. And is this random dude really talking about abusive relationships with him? 

Sauli chuckled. Not quite the typical subject for the first conversation with someone. 

“How did you know my name?”

"It's on your book" The man smiled, "I'm Adam" he said and reached out his hand. Sauli sheepishly shook it but didn't look at him. Those eyes might pierce his brains if he did. Although he isn’t shy by any means, this man somehow makes him feel… Weak. Like he could see through his soul with his eyes. 

Okay Sauli, you’ve read too much romantic books, he said to himself in his mind. 

"My eyes are not lasers” Adam said gently, “I'd like to see the person I greet” 

Sauli swallowed nervously and glanced up. Oh. _Oh_. 

“Hi” Adam smiled. 

“Hey” 

“It was nice meeting you, Sauli. About that essay of yours… Just,,, thank you. I’m looking forward to read your column from the newspaper tomorrow” Adam said and waved the book Sauli handed him earlier, “Now I’m going to my new messed home to read this” 

Sauli nodded, sort of out of words. Which was highly unusual for him. 

Adam smiled at him one last time before he turned away from him, hiding that gorgeous face which just set the bar of beauty so high Sauli feels he might never meet someone prettier. 

And he just said he likes Sauli’s texts! 

Sauli squealed a bit himself. It made him happy to know he had managed to affect someone with his writing. Writing is not ‘the thing’ for him but he can write well when it comes to school. And the column writing brings him a little extra money. 

Sauli packed his stuff to his backpack and walked out of the library, suddenly feeling happy he went to do his homework to library on Friday rather than going home and starting to get ready for some party.

~*~

Sauli sat on the empty bench of the metro. It’s always good to get on from the first stop because it’s empty. No sweaty skin clinging against you. Ew.

Sauli put on his headphones and plucked them to his iphone. Music pretty much makes him survive the metro trip. He hates nothing more than the full crowded metro on a hot sunny day. He knows that there will be a huge amount of people getting in at the next stop. 

Sauli was focused on his phone but he could still see people walking past and sitting somewhere near him. Gosh, how many people got in at this very first stop? Ugh. He briefly raised his eyes from his phone and saw a familiar figure walk close. 

Oh, it was Adam. What a coincidence. LA is such a big city full of people and Sauli doesn’t remember all the faces he has confronted, not even the people of villages can do that, or the people he has actually talked to. But Adam… Yeah. He remembers Adam. He talked to him just about an hour ago. 

He gave Adam a small polite smile which Adam returned, then Sauli turned his focus back on his phone. In the States people chit chat way more often than in Finland, and Sauli didn’t think much about their brief conversation at the library so there is no point in trying to strike up a conversation again. 

Although part of him wanted to. Do you know that feeling when you see someone the very first time but you just immediately feel at ease with them? That’s how Sauli felt now. Maybe it was Adam’s gentle tone, his pretty smile or his kind words about the essay. Sauli doesn’t really know. But he do know that just knowing Adam sits across him right now wakes up all the butterflies in his stomach. 

But Sauli’s eyes drifted slowly from his phone to the floor, from the floor to the shoes opposite him and from the shoes up the legs and stomach to the face of an angel. Adam was looking around himself then he also started to do something with his phone. 

He has very straight hairlines, Sauli thought, and now when he really looks at him, Sauli could see he looked tired. Adam did mention something about moving. Such pretty eyebrows too… 

Shit. Adam noticed his creepy staring. Sauli literally jerked a little when Adam moved his eyes and found out that Sauli was staring at him. Sauli quickly put his music on, not caring what song he chose and just stared at the floor. 

He could not help himself. The urge to just _look_ was way too strong to deny. 

Sauli glanced at Adam’s face first, glad he was once again focused on his phone. He let his eyes wander lower. Adam had a few necklaces on, Aquarius was one of them. Sauli didn’t notice them at the library, he had only focused on Adam’s figure and face. 

Sauli's eyes went lower. Adam's legs were slightly parted and Sauli could not help but notice _that bulge_. It’s not his style to freaking stare at people’s crotches but hey,,, he could not but notice that. 

How is that thing even breathing there?! Never mind. Sauli was sure Adam was bigger than average. And that wasn't an appropriate thought for God's sake.

Adam spread his legs a bit more which made Sauli blush and automatically rip his eyes off. He peeked at Adam's face and saw him looking directly at him. _Smirking_.

Oh God. He had noticed the creepy staring again! And this time it was directed to the most private part of his body and Sauli couldn't feel more embarrassed. Although Adam seemed to have a great time playing with his obvious teenager feelings.

Sauli fidgeted. Something warm and tingly is making its appearance to his groin and he had to move his backpack to cover himself. He glanced at Adam under his brows.

Adam was looking to the right, tentatively keeping his fingers near his mouth, smiling. There was no doubt he doesn't know what's going on in Sauli's tiny mind.

His eyes moved again, focusing on Sauli. Sauli immediately looked away, his whole body twitching at the feeling he felt somewhere in his chest and stomach. Like somebody just squeezed his heart and jumped into his stomach. What is this? 

Adam chuckled quietly, shaking his head slightly.

Suddenly Sauli felt sad that he didn't have any conversation with Adam. He can't possibly get lucky twice and see him again somewhere. Just the thought of never seeing him again somehow hurts. Well doesn’t really hurt but stings…

Adam has such a gorgeous face, great looking body and beautiful smile. Sauli loves smiles. They instantly make a person more attractive, more appealing and easily approachable. 

At the third stop the people didn't find any seats anymore. They had to stand and just like that Sauli's way to Adam was blocked. He couldn't get a smallest glimpse of him and it made him more irritated than he'd like to admit.

Until he saw Adam got up too. He stood an inch or two taller than most of the people standing around him.

Oh right, Sauli should get out at the fourth stop. He got up and being maybe a bit rude by elbowing through the crowd. He elbowed Adam in the chest accidentally too.

"Crowded, eh?" Adam asked, rubbing his chest, "Ugh I got my nipple pierced a few weeks ago. That hurt. Or did you just want to throw a punch?"

What on earth did he say? He just got _his nipples pierced_. That did nothing to help Sauli’s uncontrollable mind. 

"I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to" Sauli said right away, looking apologetic, "I just needed to get at the doors"

"Oh it's fine" Adam smiled. The metro bumped, causing Adam to fumble forward and against Sauli's back. It was his turn to apologize but Sauli heard nothing of it.

He only felt how Adam pressed up against him. It suddenly got a little hotter in the small space. Adam's body warmth was radiating right at him. And he didn’t miss the fact that something definitely pressed against his… 

Jesus. Collect yourself before you’ll be a pudding on the floor. 

Only a few seconds until the metro stops. The tension will be over then. Sauli's head was spinning continuously at the fuzzy feeling he got from Adam's close presence.

The doors before him opened and he scooted out of the train. He has always considered himself a little more mature and little less shy than this. But now he's almost weak on his knees because of a man he doesn't even know.

He noticed Adam get out of the metro too. So he probably lives somewhere nearby! Maybe if Sauli gets lucky, he gets to see Adam in the metro more often.

Adam looked over his shoulder and flashed a smile straight at Sauli. Awkward, blushed and in heaven, Sauli’s intention was to smile back. It probably didn't look as cute as he wished when his cheeks suddenly feel like hot mess. 

**2\. Part: I don’t give a -, keep looking at my -**

Adam was the most desired guy in the city of Los Angeles, there was no doubt about that. 

He met this Sauli guy in the library and Adam felt a little amused by the Sauli guy's behavior. But at the same time it was kind of cute. His fidgeting and the looks he had given him in the metro made Adam feel good. He doesn't really expect too much because people mostly look at him because he's different. He can wear heels, makeup or stuff. 

And Sauli seemed so young he highly doubts he's in the university yet. But damn was he cute. Blonde, baby blue eyes, tanned, looked very fit and gosh… The smile. Oh just the way Adam likes his guys. Adam shook himself out of the hopeful thoughts. 

Sauli was probably checking him out in pure curiousness. Or because he seemed different. It doesn’t mean Sauli instantly fell for him. That doesn’t happen anywhere but in movies. And inside one’s mind. But not in real life for God’s sake. 

Maybe if you’re teenager. But Adam’s far from being a teenager and to him, the connection and chemistry is more important than the looks. But of course he can appreciate an attractive guy, no doubt about that. 

Adam arrived to his new home in the early evening around 6. He was inserting the key to the lock when the door at the end of the hallway opened and a couple, maybe on their early fourties, stepped out.

"Oh! You must be our new neighbor!" The woman said with an enthusiastic voice.

"I guess so, yeah"

The lady reached out her hand and introduced herself as Virpi and her husband as Osmo.

"Nice meeting you both" Adam smiled, "I'm Adam"

"Hope you enjoy this neighborhood. We don't have any small kids around but boy, the house can be a little noisy" Virpi said and focused on the person approaching them from the elevators, "Oh. There's our one and only son" She said.

Adam glanced at the said direction. Like a miracle, he saw Sauli walking there. Adam got a little lost in his words when he saw him, which kind of shocked him. Not a guy has managed to do that before. Sauli stopped by his mother and stared at Adam, grinning. He seemed a lot less shy than earlier in the library and metro. 

"Nice to meet you again" He smiled at Sauli before turning to Virpi again, "I met him at the library. I told him how great his essay of the abusive relationships was” 

Virpi looked so happy and proud then, starting to shake Sauli by the shoulder. 

“See?! I told you people will love it” Then she looked at Adam again, “Thank you for telling him that. He’s stubborn sometimes, almost didn’t publish it. But anyway, welcome to the neighborhood, Adam. As I said, it can be noisy here”

“Oh don't worry, I can be a little loud sometimes too" Adam said.

Virpi and Osmo shared a confused look. Sauli's eyes were wide but he looked in the other direction. Adam thought there was a slight flush on his cheeks.

Oh. Adam chuckled, understanding his mistake and how did that sound like to others' ears. Gladly he's not the type who gets embarrassed easily. He rather laughs at his own mistakes. If they’re small and harmless. 

"I mean I listen to the music with a high volume. And sing kind of loudly. Especially in the shower" Adam said and made a face. He glanced at Virpi before he looked at Sauli again who was suddenly fidgeting again and biting his lip. 

Virpi just laughed. And Sauli was definitely trying to stay as poker faced as possible.

"Let me just say, you seem so ageless, Adam. May I ask how old are you?" Osmo asked then, totally out of bushes.

Adam laughed, shrugging.

"I graduated from High School 5 years ago. Count from that" He said and saw his favorite girl approach him, "Hey Dani!" He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her temple.

Virpi looked at them adoringly. Adam could just tell she thought they were a couple. The thought was amusing Adam. He loves Danielle so, so much but he could never imagine her as his partner. Even if he was straight. She’s his best friend. 

"We won't bother you any longer" Virpi smiled and tugged her husband's arm, pulling him out of the hallway.

Sauli still stood frozen and looked at Adam and Danielle.

"See you round, Sauli" Adam winked, unlocking his apartment door and pushed Danielle inside before she'd say something not acceptable like she always does when Adam is around any cute guys.

"See you, Adam" Sauli replied, not with the same bloom in his eyes like earlier today. Maybe he's tired. It's Friday and 6 p.m.

Adam stepped inside his apartment and closed the door. He saw Danielle looking at him with an innocent grin. He didn’t say anything, just took off his boots and put his book on the table. 

"The boy was like drooling at you!” She said before looking around herself and saw that the apartment was full of boxes and it was a mess, “When do you plan to actually make this look like home?” 

“Isn’t that why you’re here?” Adam joked and went into the kitchen to get some tea to Danielle and himself. 

“Ha ha, very funny” Danielle said from the living room. She found an empty couch but every other surface was piled with boxes and other stuff. Even Adam’s bed. No wonder he complains about neck pain if he sleeps on the couch. 

The apartment was kind of small but very light and clean. Not like Adam’s earlier apartment with all the cockroaches running across the floors. 

Adam came back with two cups of tea and gave the other one to Danielle. He sat next to her and made a face Danielle recognized as displeasure. 

“I seriously need someone to help me with this stuff. My back is killing me” He said and took a small sip of his tea, “And that boy abused my nipple” he pouted and rubbed his chest. 

Danielle cocked his eyebrow at him. 

“Oh you got on that stage already” 

“What? No!” Adam squealed, “Dani! No! He just elbowed me in the full metro” 

Danielle chuckled. 

“Maybe _he_ could help you with cleaning up this mess. I’m sure your neighbor wants to get to know you” 

Adam shrugged, making a face. Sauli did look pretty strong though. But Adam doesn’t know him at all so it would be a little weird to just go and ask him if he wanted to help him with the moving. But at the same time, it would be a good accuse for seeing him… 

“Adam, I’ve known you for like 10 years and I know that he’s totally your type. Why don’t you go for it? Because of …” 

“This has nothing to do with that” Adam said, knowing what Danielle was about to say, “I’ve seen him three times today. And actually talked to him only once. And what makes you even assume that he’s even into guys?” 

Danielle rolled his eyes and gave Adam one of those looks that made Adam feel stupid or idiot. 

“Why do you always look at me like that?!” He asked squealing and took another sip of his tea. Danielle always does that. It’s not fair that she does that when Adam’s clearly in mental pain because of trying to figure out if Sauli is even gay. 

“Because da, did you see the way he looked at you? And at us when you kissed my temple. His face just fell. I bet he thinks we’re a couple” 

Adam let out a faked sob and put his tea cup on the floor. He laid down and placed his head on his friend’s lap. 

“Make me feel better because I’m never going to fall someone to love” he pouted and started to make a small pigtail to Danielle’s hair that hung long before him. 

“What’d you mean never? You’re only 25. You really should get some sleep because you’re more whiny than usually”

“I told you to make me feel _better_ ” 

Danielle smiled and stroked Adam’s black hair. She’d never insult Adam on purpose but she’s the only one, in addition to Adam’s mother, who knows what to say to pull Adam out of the self-pity. 

“He’s so cute, Dani” 

“He is. And you’re smoking hot so what can you lose if you just ask him to help you? I bet you find out fast if he’s gay or not” 

Adam sighed, letting go of Danielle’s hair. Fuck, he’s really acting like a whiny bitch. He’s grown man for God’s sake. And he always does the first moves so why not now? As soon as Adam sees him he’ll ask.

~*~

On the Saturday morning Adam was finally emptying his boxes. The door of his apartment was open and there were empty boxes on the hallway. Maybe it was open to let the air get into his apartment or maybe someone might come across…

“Oww you fucker!” Adam yelped when a small dumbbell dropped on his toes. He was so freaking close losing his temper right then and there. 

He bent down, muttering a _long_ row of curse as he held his poor toes. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Holy shit” Adam yelped again, startling the sudden voice coming inside his apartment. This is what you get when you leave your door open. He basically jumped backwards. 

He looked at the talking figure and saw who else but Sauli. Standing there in tight black tank top and khaki shorts. He was sweaty. God damn he was _sweaty_.

“I’m fine. That fucker just decided to drop on my toes” Adam said and moved to sit on the nearest chair, “Life lesson number one: Don’t ever move anywhere” 

Sauli chuckled. That smile and laugh was enough to melt the annoyance Adam felt at the moment. It just faded away like a dust in the wind. 

“Do you need help?” Sauli asked, looking around himself, “With this stuff I mean” 

“Are you offering help?” Adam asked, still rubbing his toes which sting. 

Sauli shrugged. 

“If you take me” 

Adam chuckled and nodded. Oh yeah, he’ll definitely take him. He’d take him in any meaning of the phrase and oops now it gets a little inappropriate again. 

“I would love it if you helped. I can’t even invite friends over” 

Sauli smiled and took off his shoes. He put his water bottle next to his shoes and stepped further into the small apartment. He looked at the boxes but seemed like he didn’t want to open them if there was something personal. 

“I emptied one box on that table. They were all in my bookshelf in my previous apartment so maybe you could put them in the shelf right there” Adam suggested and pointed at the small bookshelf and the table close to it in the corner of the living room. 

“Sure. I can do that” Sauli said and flashed Adam a sheepish smile when he passed him and went to the table in the corner. Adam smiled back and Sauli immediately fumbled on the stuff on the floor. 

Adam giggled, quickly covering his mouth because he didn’t mean to giggle out loud. Sauli is so adorable it’s not even real. It’s not legal to be that cute. 

Adam shot glances at Sauli every now and then. Sauli was so cute when he was really pondering where to put the stuff. Like what looked visually good. Adam smiled, returning his focus on the box he was emptying. His heart gave weird leaps. 

"Uhm... Do you really keep porn dvds in the bookshelf?" Sauli asked all of a sudden and looked at Adam, slight flush coloring his tanned cheeks.

Well whoops. 

Adam burst into laughter. He wasn't sure was it because of the fact that there was one of his _gay_ porn dvds in Sauli's hands or because Sauli's face was priceless.

"I'm so sorry. No, I don't keep them in the bookshelf" He chuckled, "Put it somewhere aside” 

Sauli put it back on the table and kept staring at it. There was some sort of curiousness written on his still red face. Okay, maybe Adam puts it somewhere else before someone else sees it too. 

"Actually could you bring it to me? I better put it somewhere where my mom doesn't see when she comes"

Sauli nodded, taking the dvd from the table and strutted to Adam. On his way he managed to fumble on the same weight Adam had earlier dropped on his own toes. When Adam saw that Sauli was falling, his heart jumped out of his chest and he automatically put his hands ready to catch.  
Sauli landed on his stomach half on top of Adam and half on the floor. His lower body laid between Adam's legs and his torso was basically against Adam's.

"Are you okay? Jesus Christ you scared me. That weight there is a bitch"

"I-I'm fine" Sauli stuttered, staring into Adam's eyes.

Sauli felt warm against him. His hands gripping Adam's shoulders, his lower stomach pressed against Adam's crotch and breath tickling Adam's face.

But Adam doesn't want to scare him away. He still isn't sure whether he's gay or not. Of course he has given Adam glances and smiles all day long and even had eyesex with his crotch but that doesn't mean anything, right? Right?

"Uhm we could take a break and have something to eat. You hungry?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure" Sauli said, his cheeks flushed again. He pushed himself up, avoiding Adam's eyes again. It's kind of cute how he does that. He becomes so shy when Adam's this close.

Adam got up too and opened his fridge. Well shit. It's empty.

"Uhm. I don't have anything to eat" He chuckled nervously.

"We could go to my place and have something. My parents are at home but my sisters are in San Francisco today"

Is Sauli seriously inviting him in his place? While his parents are home? That probably tells a lot. Sauli doesn't have anything else in his mind except friendship.

"Yeah. Okay" Adam agreed anyway and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter. Maybe he could really make a friend out of Sauli. But he's not ready to give up on him yet. Not a straight guy goes around staring other men's crotches. 

**Part 3: He's so tall and handsome as hell**

Sauli almost broke his heart the day when he saw the way Adam cradled Danielle in the hallway. He spent the whole evening hugging his pillow and cursing that he felt odd feelings towards Adam.

But the next day he saw porn dvd in Adam's place. It made him actually consider that Adam's bisexual. Or it's someone else's dvd…

Fuck, he doesn't know. One thing he knows for sure; He felt jealous because of Danielle and curious because of the gay porn dvd he found. And not to even mention his huge embarrassment when he fell on top of Adam. For a moment there he lost the ability to cooperate. He felt the warmth of Adam’s body right against him and he saw his lips so close he could see the freckles in them. 

Sauli helped Adam with the moving for 5 days. And suddenly every innocent brush of hands or legs sent Sauli to heaven on top of a rocket. 

On Wednesday night Sauli was having a hard time keeping his dick calm. Adam was wearing some tight black stretch pants that hugged his legs and ass like a second skin. And the bulge of his crotch oh my Jesus...

Sauli was sitting on the couch, taking a break when Adam stretched his arms and yawned. The movement caused his T-shirt to raise and expose the skin of his stomach. Sauli's eyes followed the line of fair hair going into his pants. He wanted to trace it with his fingers or tongue until he'd reach the...

"Thank you for helping me. Everything is finally ready and my apartment isn't a big mess" Adam chuckled and let his arms down, "I'm exhausted" he sighed, slumping down on the couch next to Sauli.

Sauli smelled his cologne from the breeze. It made him want to bury his nose to Adam's neck and suck a mark and tell everyone it was _him_ who made that to the hottest guy in town.

Oh God, that it so teenager. Hickeys are ridiculous but Sauli definitely wants to mark Adam. Maybe somewhere hide where no one can see it...

"Are you okay?" Adam asked all of a sudden, chuckling, "You seem a bit lost. Maybe you should go and take a nap"

Sauli chuckled nervously and shook it off.

"I'm fine"

"You keep fidgeting and blushing every time I am this close to you. Do I make you nervous?" Adam asked with that gentle smile of his. He seemed to know the answer very well but Sauli couldn't confirm it. He needed to get away from the situation.

“Yes. I mean no. I… No” Sauli stuttered, trying to sound as believable as he could but failed miserably. 

“I’m finding it really hard to read you” Adam frowned, smiling a little, “First you seem shy, then not, then again shy. Is there something intimidating in me?” 

No. Gosh no. Sauli understood how his behavior might seem like. 

“No” Sauli said gently, turning his head fully and looked into Adam’s eyes longer than two seconds that’s been his record since this, “I guess I am a bit shy around new people” 

Adam smiled, nodding. Sauli wished he’d believe that explanation. Sauli wasn’t shy at all but Adam made him nervous. He really did. And it made him feel shy. Because just Adam’s aura is something powerful. 

“Don’t feel shy. I hope I could make you feel at ease around me. You’re such a great guy and I think we’d make good friends” Adam said and got up from the couch, “I should change my clothes” 

Please don’t do it in front of me, Sauli begged in his mind because his dick wouldn’t calm itself no longer. And Sauli really didn’t need any boners right now. 

“Mind if I use the bathroom?” 

“Oh sure. Be my guest” Adam said and went for his closet while Sauli quickly made his way to the bathroom. Once in, he locked the door and went straight to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face. He got to admit: He feels very powerful physical attraction towards Adam. 

Focus. Keep your mind out of inappropriate thoughts. For God’s sake. He shook his head a few times and took a couple of deep breaths to maybe avoid making a complete fool out of himself in front of Adam. 

Sauli left the bathroom and stopped dead in tracks at the door. The bathroom door was almost opposite to a full body mirror and Sauli was staring at the mirror, seeing Adam’s reflection in it. Sauli was thankful for the small apartment now. 

Adam was changing his clothes next to his bed. Adam’s bed and closet were placed in an alcove and the whole alcove was in a perfect place for Sauli to stare at Adam like a freaking pervert through the mirror. 

Adam was standing his back towards the mirror without a shirt. Those lean, broad shoulders, pale skin dotted with freckles, the small of his back… 

Sauli’s heart stopped when Adam hooked his thumbs under the elastics of his pants and pulled them down, exposing no underwear but skin. His freaking _ass_. Sauli was not okay anymore. He couldn’t even go back to the bathroom because Adam would hear but he also didn’t want to give Adam that embarrassment and walk away from the door and walk in on him changing. He’s basically watching Adam being naked. 

Sauli’s dick was throbbing. He now wished he’d be old and having an erectile dysfunction. 

Adam grabbed a pair of black briefs from the bed and pulled them on. Maybe now it would be safe to walk in before Adam sees him standing at the bathroom door like a creep. 

He pretended he walked in on Adam changing his clothes _accidentally_. 

“Oh, I’m sorry” He said and turned his head away from Adam. He heard Adam chuckle. 

“’s fine. I’m not naked here” He said and pulled on his jeans. You’re not naked _anymore_ Sauli’s mind added. Sauli told himself not to stare when Adam pulled the zipper up and buckled his belt. They weren’t really as tight as Sauli has seen Adam wear before, comfortable looking actually. Adam then put on a Queen T-shirt.

"Mom said we could have a lunch in our place. She has made something good, she said"

That’s what she really said in the morning. But Sauli had totally forgotten it in Adams’ presence. 

"Okay. Cool"

Which is how they ended up in Sauli's kitchen, drinking tea and eating pancakes with Sauli's mother. Virpi had pretty much dug everything out of Adam and said he and Sauli would make really good friends.

Friends. Sauli sighed quietly. More like inhaled.

"Did you say boyfriend?" Virpi asked, somehow shocked to hear that Adam turned out to be gay. She had seen so many girls visiting him all the time. Wait what? Adam's been dating a guy? So he's gay? Or at least bisexual? Sauli’s complexion was suddenly more light than Adam had yet seen it. 

Holy fuck, maybe Sauli has a chance after all. He knows Adam’s a lot older, well 9 years, than him but that doesn’t mean a thing. But Adam might disagree. If he knew Sauli was only 16, he might not want any part of it. 

"Yes, I did. I broke up with him about six months ago" Adam told her with a gentle smile. He's used to people asking if they heard right when he mentions his ex-boyfriend.

Virpi nodded slowly, sipping her tea. Sauli was gulping his tea down to keep himself from squealing. Adam is at least bisexual! Maybe he could come out to Adam. He would surely understand him and the anxiousness he feels because being in the closet. 

"Well... I hope you've got tested for AIDS"

Sauli glared at his mother, not believing what he just heard from her mouth. Everything was going great this far. She can’t be one of those people who stereotype everything. She just can’t. Or Sauli will never be able to come out to her. 

"Oh" Adam said quietly, putting his tea cup down on the table, "You guys are _those_ people. Well I'm sorry I brought my diseased ass in your house" He said with the most neutral tone and face he could put on at the moment. He looked at Sauli. Sauli was his eyes burnt a hole to his heart.

"So _that_ is why you were nervous" He said, his eyes glooming sadness, "I can't believe you even thought I'd do something like that"

He got up from his chair and didn't say a word as he left. No. No! That was not why Sauli got nervous. It was because of completely other reason!

"Did you have to?" He asked his mother.

"I really didn't mean it, I..."

"You insulted him. He was _hurt_ " Sauli said firmly, trying to understand his mother's motives. She isn't that kind of person who just goes around insulting people and hurting their feelings.

Osmo appeared in the kitchen too, looking confused because of Adam passing him in the house without saying a word.

"What was that all about?"

"I screwed up" Virpi said, "Adam seems to be gay and I just assumed he's carrying AIDS"

Osmo raised his eyebrows and sat down to comfort his obviously upset wife. 

“It’s common among them, don’t feel so bad” 

Sauli has heard enough. He’s not going to listen to this any longer, it would only break him apart. What if his parents are homophobes? He could never come out of the closet even if he wanted to. 

“I can’t believe you too” He hissed and got up, went into the hall, picked his jacket and shoes, and stormed out of his home. He only has one thing in his mind right now, and it has to happen now or it might never happen. He can’t let Adam think he’s the same way as his parents. He needs to tell Adam that he’s… He’s gay too. 

Sauli’s heart was beating fast, bumping against his ribcage as he rang Adam’s doorbell. It took a few seconds before Adam opened it but he didn’t seem very happy and lightened up to see Sauli standing there. 

“Oh. You. What’d you want? Come inside and then accuse me for a rape attempt?” Adam asked sharply and crossed his arms. 

He still looked so good. He was clearly upset, no, he was mad, but he looked smoking hot like that. Sauli hoped he could see that face somewhere else. Not in a situation like this because it was tearing him apart to think Adam was mad at him. 

“No” Sauli said right away, his brows burrowed in a sad line when he looked at Adam’s face. Not his eyes. Or he might not be able to do this. 

“Then what?” 

“I’m not like my parents. And I don’t know where else to go… I think you might be able to help me. To understand me…” 

Adam uncrossed his arms and his face softened immediately. 

“You wanna come in?” 

Sauli nodded. Oh please, please, let me in. Let me tell you something I’ve been holding back for ages. And please understand me. Support me, Sauli begged inside his mind. 

“Alright. Come on in and tell me what’s wrong” Adam said softly and kept the door open while Sauli stepped inside his apartment, “You seem a bit upset” 

Sauli dropped his shoes and jacket on the floor then took a deep breath before he walked properly inside the apartment. It smelled like Adam. Sauli has gotten to know his scent by now. It soothed him right away. 

He jerked a bit when Adam grabbed him by the elbow and lead him to sit on the couch with him. Adam’s touching him. Adam’s hand is touching his bare elbow, my freaking god. 

They sat down and Adam kind of sat sideways, leaning against the backrest and both of his legs were on the couch. He was looking at Sauli. 

“What’s wrong? What’s something you can’t tell anyone but me?” 

Sauli looked around himself, his hands restless and so were his feet. He was once again super nervous and somehow,,, it felt wonderful. Lovely. Adam’s presence was tingling in his whole body. 

“You’re doing that again” Adam smiled. 

“I do what?” Sauli asked, briefly glancing at Adam. 

“Fidget. Again when I’m close” 

"Sorry" Sauli chuckled, gripping on his fingers with his opposite hand to keep himself from the fidgeting. Oh God, he has to stop it. It probably makes him look like an idiot.

He glanced at Adam and saw him smiling at him. He looked stunningly beautiful at the moment. Sauli’s sure he always does but the sunlight coming from the inside just… It made him glow with beauty. 

"My parents kept talking about gays when you left. In a pretty stereotyped way... I just want you to know that I'm not as narrow minded as they are"

Adam sort sighed. But he also smiled.

"Okay" He said, almost like he was expecting Sauli to say something more. Sauli's heart was beating like crazy at the thought of telling Adam that he's gay too. And he needs someone to support him with it.

"You're gay" Sauli stated. And that was exactly _not_ what he was supposed to say. Oh he's being such a coward. He was supposed to say _I'm_.

"I am" Adam laughed, amused, again, by Sauli's behavior. Sauli was blushing again, "Indeed. I watch gay porn, I jerk off to thoughts of men, I like sucking cock and fucki-..."

"Hush!" Sauli hissed, his cheeks so hot they might fall off any second. All those images... Adam jerking off, sucking cock... Sucking _his_ cock. Oh God, Sauli's dick was taking an interest on this again. 

Adam staid quiet and bit his lip, waiting.

"I'm gay" Sauli finally blurted out, a huge weight leaving his chest. The fidgeting also stopped. For moment it was quiet and Sauli was staring down at his lap. His dick that was earlier raising its head was now very tugged against his body because it startled the statement and the possible reaction Adam gives.

Sauli finally peeked at Adam.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay" Adam said softly and moved to sit even closer to Sauli, "You can be whatever you are. I understand the things that you're going through. And I gotta admit, I sort of guessed you might be at least bi"

Oh he’s been that obvious. Adam's knee was now touching Sauli's thigh. The contact was burning hot. 

"I know you do... That's why I told you. I consider you as my friend"

Suddenly Sauli was pressed against Adam's chest and there was a strong pair of arms hugging him. Is this happening? Is Adam really hugging him? He smells divine and feels like heaven.

"Good. Because I consider you as my friend too"

Sauli relaxed. He almost sagged in relief and wrapped his arms loosely around Adam's waist. He smiled. 

 

Sauli has no idea how he ended up on the couch under the blankets sleeping after the hug. He woke up at 6 p.m. and Adam was sitting in a black leather arm chair near the end of the couch.

The chair was like swivel chair, it rotated. Adam was sitting face towards Sauli and he was doing something with his phone. Just the thought of Adam watching him when he's asleep is... Well,,, weird? No, Sauli can't say that. He's the one who perved over Adam when he was changing his clothes.

And Adam's legs were slightly parted. Sauli's eyes drifted between his legs automatically without him having any control over it. There it is again... Adam's cock. _Adam’s cock_. Fuck. 

Sauli saw Adam move and he quickly closed his eyes. But he soon peeked at Adam again, his eyes almost closed so you couldn't really tell were they open or not.

He saw Adam's legs had fall wider open because he had taken a pretty relaxed position. He was almost lying on the chair. That position can’t possibly be very comfortable for his neck. But back to the dick…

Sauli gulped, his heart rate getting faster.

"Your gay is showing"

Sauli's eyes snapped fully open and he looked up at Adam, seeing him smirk at him. He had noticed _again_! He must think Sauli is a total creep because he can’t keep his eyes away from Adam’s crotch when he’s sitting in that way. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Sauli stuttered, pushing the blankets aside and got into a sitting position. He should maybe head back home before his parents start calling after him. Or maybe call the police after him. 

Adam put his phone on the table and scooted on the couch next to Sauli. Maybe he secretly loves the way Sauli becomes nervous when he's this close to him.

"For what? For being a bit curious about what's between my legs?"

What?! Why he has to talk like that?!

"I am making you so nervous" Adam murmured in low voice and threw his leg over Sauli’s. 

Sauli sighed, nodding. There is no point of trying to hide that fact anymore. Adam's making him so freaking nervous and awkward and shy and ugh and now his freaking leg is thrown over his. Sauli was frozen. 

"Have you ever been kissed?"

Gulp. Sauli started sweating. Should he lie so he wouldn’t seem so inexperienced or should he just be honest with him?

"No" Sauli admitted, blushing furiously. 

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Adam asked, biting back a smile and dragged himself closer to Sauli.

 _What?_ Is Adam going to kiss him? Why he has to be such a tease. He’s being even worse now when he knows Sauli is gay and he’s been giving looks at Adam. 

Sauli nodded, his eyes somehow glued to Adam's. Which was very, very weird because Sauli usually didn't dare to look at him in the eyes.

Adam smiled, putting his hand behind Sauli's neck and breathed against Sauli's face. His breath smelled like fresh strawberry and coffee. And where exactly did that come from? Cliché much? 

"Well I'm not going to. You gotta kiss me first" Adam grinned, pulling away, "Own your first gay kiss"

He's doing this on purpose! It's not fair! At all. He can't just go and kiss Adam because his whole body is already trembling in anticipation. 

Adam giggled then, leaning back close and brushed Sauli's lips with his owns. It was like an electric bolt through Sauli's body even though it was just the smallest and shortest brush. Adam probably noticed the way it still affected Sauli. 

"How old are you exactly?" 

Huh? Sauli can't tell him his real age. He just can't. Adam will think he's just an inexperienced kid. 

"Uhm... I’m 21. And you?"

"21, huh? You seemed younger. Anyways, I'm 25. And I hope I'm not too old" Adam joked.

Sauli chuckled nervously and shook his head as no. No... He's not. At all. He just hopes his lie convinced Adam. 

"And my dick works just fine" Adam whispered huskily and nosed Sauli's baby smooth cheek. Sauli blushed, surprisingly, but god damn Adam just told him his dick works just fine.

Adam's such a big flirt. And it isn’t even harmless innocent flirting it’s very sexual too!

"You are so adorable" He smiled then, "You blush at pretty much everything I say. Now I gotta kiss you"

Sauli didn't have time to say anything before he felt Adam's lips against his. Soft, moist and perfect... but... His own mouth was rigid. And there was absolutely nothing romantic in his first kiss like in movies. 

"I can see you've never been kissed" Adam chuckled gently and touched Sauli's face after he pulled away, "Tilt your head and open your mouth... Suck on my lips, nibble them or whatever. Just open your mouth"

Sauli carefully opened his mouth and tilted his head to right when Adam pressed their lips back together. This time their lips almost like locked together due to the tilt of his head. Adam’s upper lip was between his and he gingerly sucked on it. He finally dared to relax a bit and close his eyes. 

Adam opened his mouth a little more and Sauli automatically did too, before locking their lips back together. The move of the lips didn’t really need that much coordination anymore. It came naturally. Every time Adam moved his lips, so did Sauli. 

Adam pulled away after a few seconds and gazed into Sauli’s eyes seriously yet adoringly. 

“I should see my friend Alisan soon. Would you want to see me again tomorrow?” 

**Part 4: Would you dance if I asked you to dance?**

Hearing that Sauli is gay pretty much saved Adam’s boring life. He was just his type: Small, pretty and younger than him. But he’s totally inexperienced for the age of 21. He’s never been even kissed and Adam noticed it the second he pressed their lips together. But that just makes it all interesting… He’s more than happy to be Sauli’s first kiss. Maybe even first _everything_. 

Anxiously waiting for Sauli’s reply to his question whether he wanted to see him tomorrow or not, Adam was the one that was suddenly nervous. He likes Sauli’s personality and he feels strong physical attraction and he wouldn’t mind seeing him more often. 

Finally Sauli nodded. 

“Yeah. I have school tomorrow though” 

“That’s fine. You could come after you get out of there. I could… Actually I could pick you up. And we could… Go to have coffee or something” 

And why is Adam suddenly so nervous? Maybe because this thing he has with Sauli seems like thing he doesn’t want to screw up. He’s so done with the hopes that never come true and crushes that never grow to love. He’s so done with losing things that are important. 

“Okay” Sauli nodded, “You have a car?” 

“Well of course not. I was planning to pick you up with a bicycle” Adam said as if he was serious. Sauli chuckled, flushing a bit. Well wouldn’t that be romantic? Riding a bike together on the streets of LA? Maybe not for the first… _date_?

“At what time your day ends?” 

“At 3 p.m. Will you pick me up from the parking lot?” Sauli asked, frowning a little. Adam could only imagine the fear running through Sauli’s mind at the thought of being seen with another guy. He knew he was scared. 

“Not necessarily if you don’t want me to. You just came out to me and it’d be a big step to let so many people know what’s going on” Adam said softly and briefly held his hand on Sauli’s knee. He pulled it away soon. “Though in university people are not usually so… Judging. Anyway,,, Where shall I pick you up?”

Sauli bit his lip, pondering. 

“Uhm… Could we meet at some café at 3.30? Like,,, Dialog café? Then you could drive me home when we’re finished?” 

Adam smiled, nodding. Sounds good. He gets why Sauli wants to meet at the café and not at the university. He’s taking his steps with the speed Sauli is ready for. 

“Okay. Could I maybe have your phone number in case I fall ill or something?” 

Sauli bit his lip, his gaze falling down at his own lap but he nodded. Oh man, where did Adam got himself into? How long it’ll take until Sauli stops being so incredibly shy around him? No rush though. It’s really cute actually. 

Adam reached out to take his phone from the table and as soon as he had unlocked it, he gave it to Sauli so he could dial his number to it himself. Sauli seemed to check the number like ten times to make sure it’s written right. Then he handed the phone back to Adam. 

“Thanks” Adam smiled, saving the number, “How do I spell your name?” 

Sauli grinned. 

“S-a-u-l-i. Not Sully or Sowli” 

“Right” Adam chuckled, writing the name under the phone number, “Thank you. You get my number when I text or call you. But I think you should go home before your parents send a police after you” 

Sauli nodded, sighing. Adam didn’t want him to leave yet and Sauli seemed like he didn’t want to leave either. They had just managed to break the ice. 

Sauli got up and so did Adam. He followed Sauli to the door. 

“Bye then. See you tomorrow” Sauli smiled and was about to open the door when Adam carefully pulled him backwards, causing Sauli to fumble against him. 

“You’re not going anywhere without this” Adam smiled and put two of his fingers beneath Sauli’s chin and tilted his head, pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Sauli closed his eyes. The grip he had on Adam’s arm tightened briefly during the kiss and loosened again when Adam pulled away. Sauli gave him a sheepish smile before opening the door and leaving with a quiet ‘bye’. 

After the door had closed, Adam couldn’t help to do a little ‘YASS!’ move.

~*~

In that same evening Adam sent Sauli a text that said nothing but ‘;)’. Hopefully Sauli knew it was Adam.

The next day their first date turned out to be kind of nice. The weather was lovely too. Adam had browsed his whole wardrobe through to find perfect clothes for this important date but he ended up using tight jeans, white T-shirt and leather vest. And sunglasses and boots. 

Sauli was dressed like a guy would dress in school. He was wearing black pants and plaid shirt and the sleeves were rolled up. 

After they had enjoyed a lunch in the café around 5, they went to grab ice cream from the ice cream bar because Adam pleaded. They ended up eating them on the bench in the park. Adam guessed Sauli might not want too many people to see them giggle and act a little affectionate so he picked a peaceful place for them. 

“I really should lessen the ice cream or it’s all going to show on my tummy area” Adam said when they were driving back home, “It’s already shows though” he frowned. 

Sauli glared at him and huffed. Sauli’s still been a little quiet today but he has said more than three words at once so it was quite something. 

“Nooo I need to pee quite badly so don’t you dare to stop there” Adam groaned at the guy driving before them. The driver was probably old or just gotten his license because the car wasn’t going due to the laws. And it definitely can’t be parked in front of the road that turns towards the house where Adam and Sauli lives. 

Sauli chuckled at Adam’s impatience. 

The guy didn’t park there luckily. Adam drove past the car. 

“So are you going straight back home or are you coming to my place?” He asked Sauli when he parked his car to the parking lot of their neighborhood. He pulled his keys out and grabbed his wallet before stepping out from the car in a quite rush. Gah, he really needs to pee. 

“Uhm… Depends on do you want me to come… “ Sauli said a little unsurely when he followed Adam towards the main doors. It was a little difficult to keep up with him. He has such a long legs compared to his. 

“Oh sweetie, I’d want you to _come_ with me anytime” Adam teased and held the door open for Sauli. They stepped into the elevator once inside. 

Sauli had never blushed so bad as he did now. The redness was going all the way to his hairline and down his neck. 

“You are so bad” He mumbled, pressing the number of the floor they were living in. 

“I know” Adam beamed, leaning against the wall of the elevator. He wasn’t trying to hide the fact that he was checking Sauli out from head to toe. And he did notice it made Sauli a little unease but god damn, he had noticed the looks Sauli gives him too. 

He’d like to know what’s going on Sauli’s innocent or not so innocent mind. 

The elevator’s doors opened and they walked out, Adam rushing his steps a bit due to the throbbing of his bladder. He was happy to notice Sauli stopped behind him at his door when he was unlocking it and didn’t go to his own door. Oh, this night might get even better than it already is. He might not get laid but some hot making out would be completely good as well. 

He pulled the door open and let Sauli step in first. He was in a rush so he just quickly got inside himself too and pulled the door closed. He kicked off his boots and put his keys and wallet on the counter. 

“Make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back” He said to Sauli and scooted into the bathroom. He should learn one thing; Always find a bathroom after drinking coffee. He drinks it so rarely it sends his bladder to shock. He peed, washed his hands and checked himself from the mirror. 

He wiped off some makeup that the sweat had smudged under his eyes and ruffled his hair a bit. He inhaled. Exhaled. 

He got out from the bathroom and saw Sauli sitting on the couch, looking around himself. He’s so cute… And so freaking hot. 

“There’s some movie on TV in an hour. We could watch that if you want to” Adam suggested and sat on the couch as well. He leaned against the corner of the arm and back rest. 

“Okay. That’s good” 

“Are you shy with other people?” Adam asked then, trying to read Sauli and his behavior. 

“No. You make me this way” He said right away and pouted playfully. Aww, how cute. He’s the only one making Sauli so shy.

“I’m not scary. At least I guess so. It’s fine to be shy but… talk to me. I can’t get to know you if you don’t” Adam said gently and stroked Sauli’s shoulder. 

Sauli inhaled and exhaled calmly. He turned his head and looked into Adam’s eyes. When he was about to turn his head again, Adam stopped him by grabbing his chin. 

“Look at me” He whispered, “Don’t be shy” 

Sauli smiled at him while looking into his eyes. Adam couldn’t believe it for a moment. He was smiling _and_ looking at him in the eyes. 

“See? I’m not scary. Although I might be a little… Excitable. And flirtatious. But I swear you have no reason to feel so tense around me” Adam spoke softly and placed his hand on Sauli’s shoulder again, trusting that he won’t avoid his eyes again. He didn’t. 

“Now come here” Adam smiled, pulling Sauli into his arms. He fixed his position a little so Sauli could press his head against his chest and rest under his arm, “Good?” 

“Yes” Sauli whispered, “I’m sorry for being a little locked up” 

“It’s fine” Adam reassured, “Trust me I’m nervous around you too. I just express it with almost continuous talking unlike you. You can tell me to shut up if I talk too much” 

Sauli chuckled, shaking his head and bringing his hand up to rest on Adam’s chest. 

“I like talkative people. I’m usually like that too” 

“I believe that. We could play a game before the movie and get to know each other. We’d both ask each other one questions and the other one has to answer unless it crosses the line of privacy. I’m not expecting you to bleed your heart to me just yet” Adam said with a gentle chuckle and stroked Sauli’s arm, “One question at the time. Everything between Heaven and Earth. You can start” 

Sauli thought about a good question. In the café he found out that Adam likes singing, he used to be awkward and that he likes reading. So something else than those. 

“"Okay... How did you realize you were gay?"

Not a surprising question at all. Adam was kind of expecting that at some point but he also expected Sauli to ask stuff like what's his favorite movie or his favorite band. Something simple. 

"I guess pretty much the same way as you did. Other guys were talking about boobs and I just saw no attraction. I enjoyed the view in locker room at school more than the view on the beach"

Sauli clutched Adam's shirt and nuzzled against him.

"Exactly like me"

Adam chuckled, rubbing Sauli's arm soothingly.

"I thought so. But please you're abusing my nipple again"

God damn piercing. Why on Earth did he get it? It's still achy feely after weeks and it's starting to piss him off a bit. Maybe he should take it off. 

"I'm so sorry" Sauli panicked, pulling away from his comfortable position. Adam pulled him back immediately and kept him against his chest. Slight pain is nothing compared to cuddling. With Sauli.

"Stay right there, it’s fine. Now, my turn. You're not from America. Where are you from and how did you end up here?"

"We're from Finland. My mom got a job offer from Los Angeles so. We moved here about 4 years ago" Sauli replied, his hand going from Adam's chest to his stomach.

Sauli's actually touching him without being completely rigid. Maybe the questions are a good idea. They can get to know each other a bit and show affection without the actual sexual touching.

"Okaay. You barely have an accent anymore. Your turn"

"Uhm. In the library you thanked me about the essay I wrote. Why?"

Oh. That. Adam's not ready to talk about it with Sauli yet. Maybe someday if things work out but not yet.

"I can tell you someday. Maybe. But not now. You just need to know it meant more to me than I can say. You can be proud of yourself” 

Sauli can probably guess a bit since the essay was about abusive relationships but Adam’s not ready to talk about it more. Sauli is basically still a stranger. Well not quite. A friend, yes, but he’s not sure if he can trust him that much yet. Not even his best friends know about it. 

“That’s okay. I’m glad if I was able to help somehow. Your turn”

Adam pondered. He knows Sauli likes sports, can write quite well and studies in the university. It’s so difficult to just ask questions, usually you learn things about the other person without much asking. 

“How was your first kiss?” 

Sauli tensed and glanced up at Adam’s face. 

“But that was with you” 

Adam just kind of cocked his eyebrows and waited for the answer. He knows it was with him and that’s exactly why he wants to know how was it. 

“Well… It was… Good? I mean I have nothing to compare it with. So I don’t really know…” 

“Oh” Adam kind of gasped, chuckling. He was looking at Sauli’s beaming face. He so did that on purpose to pull Adam out of his cloud castle, “Well. Then I guess I need to give you something you can compare it with”

Sauli gulped. 

Adam placed his fingers beneath Sauli’s chin and captured his lips into a tasty kiss. They weren’t able to move their heads much due to their cuddly position and their noses kept bumping together. This is so not going to be a better kiss than the first one. 

Adam pulled away chuckling. He gently started pushing Sauli’s body off of him. Sauli got the hint and moved into the direction where Adam wanted him to. And that’s how he ended up on his back on the couch, Adam’s knees on both sides of his thighs. Adam held his own body up with his hands. 

“Let’s try this one” He smirked and pushed their lips back together. Oh, much better. 

Sauli’s lips moved smoothly and perfectly against his and it was all so innocent. Adam wanted to drop his body on top of Sauli’s but he didn’t. He wanted to push his tongue inside Sauli’s mouth but he didn’t. He didn’t take too big steps. He wanted Sauli to be more than just a one night hook up. 

And considering Sauli must be a virgin, this is not how Adam wants him to lose it. He lost his own when he was drunk and there were absolutely no bigger feelings involved and it all was just so awkward and not very good. 

His other hand still holding himself up, his other hand went to caress Sauli’s cheek. From the cheek he let it slide to his bicep and from there to his side and stomach. He rubbed his hand there a bit, enough to feel Sauli’s stomach was firm and toned. 

“Is this okay?” he asked whispering, his breath brushing Sauli’s lips. 

Sauli just nodded. 

Oh good. Adam got back into the kissing, daring to pull on Sauli’s lower lip and bite it gently. He made Sauli gasp and that just made his cock stir in his tight ass pants. 

Adam touched Sauli’s forearm and slid his hand into Sauli’s hand that was clutching his own thigh like he was afraid to put it on Adam’s body. Is this guy really 21 or is he just so damn unsure he can’t even touch Adam?

“Come on. Put your hand on me” Adam said gently and placed Sauli’s hand on his thigh. 

Sauli squeezed his thigh and moved his hand on Adam’s hip. Encouraged by Adam’s words, Sauli brought his other hand up too and put it on the opposite side of Adam’s hips. Now that’s a lot better. 

Adam nodded approvingly. Instead of kissing Sauli’s lips again, he moved to his neck. He didn’t want to leave any marks but he gingerly sucked on the skin near Sauli’s ear. Sauli let out a surprised moan and squeezed Adam’s hips. 

Adam’s cock is almost breaking its way out of his pants already. It’s been ages since he’s gotten laid and he can’t really blame his dick for wanting some action. Gosh, if he could just dry hump. 

Adam pulled his lips away from Sauli’s neck when he heard Katy Perry singing somewhere. When his brains comprehended it was Sauli’s phone, he sat on Sauli’s thighs so Sauli could pull his phone out of his pocket. 

Sauli was hard. Adam couldn’t help looking at the bulge in his pants and his own cock whined at the sight. And his lips were all red. 

Sauli picked up. 

“Oh hey mom”

Why do the mothers always call in the middle of good time? It’s like they just know what’s happening and decided to call to interfere the fun. 

“Now? Fiiiine. I’ll be right there” Sauli said and hung up, “Mom needs me to go home. Dinner time” He said, imitating his mother’s voice. 

Adam chuckled, nodding, and got down from the couch. He briefly glanced down at his own lap and pulled his shirt lower to cover his obvious erection. Not that he was the only one having one now. 

Sauli was fidgeting with his shirt too when he got up. 

“So… How was your first kiss?” Adam asked with a small smirk. It took a moment before Sauli remembered that they were playing the question game before this. 

“Good. Not better than this though” Sauli said while picking up his shoes. Sauli doesn’t bother to put them on since it’s only a few steps to his door, “See you”

Adam nodded, smiling. He could have watched the movie with Sauli but if he has to go home, then he has to. Sauli smiled at him before closing the door after he was out. 

Adam didn’t know should he call Danielle and squeal her about Sauli or should he jerk off. He decided to do the latter one first. 

 

**Part 5: I can be anything you like**

Sauli was hugging his pillow when Pia kept asking him why doesn’t they see so often anymore and why is Sauli so absent all the time and why does he keep sighing dreamily at school. 

“You have a crush” Pia declared, pointing at Sauli. 

“What? I do not” Sauli insisted and turned his head away from her. Pia smirked, poking Sauli’s back with her toes. 

“You do! Tell me who is it! Is he in our school?” 

Sauli sighed, turning his face towards his friend again. It’s good yet bad how friends always see if something’s up with you. They can see it when you’re mad even when you don’t say it, they see when you feel depressed even though you think they don’t and they freaking see if you’re having a huge crush on someone. No matter how hard you’re trying to keep it from them. 

“He’s not in our school” 

“Oh but you do have a crush on someone. You just proved it by that sentence” Pia said, “Where did you meet him then?” 

She’s not going to let this go anymore, that’s for sure. 

“In the library. And then in the metro. And then again when I came home and found out he has moved to our neighbor. Next-door” 

Pia gasped. 

“Really?! Oh my god have you met him properly? Like do you even know is he gay?” 

“He is. And yes. We’ve been in the café and I helped him with his moving for like five days and I visited him the other night. But he hasn’t texted me or called me since then” Sauli sighed, pouting and squeezing his pillow. 

“And you’re like… Breaking your heart because of not being in touch for two days? Maybe you should text him” 

Oh no way. He doesn’t dare to. No way. 

“But he always contacts me” 

“Exactly” Pia said, snapping her fingers in front of Sauli’s face, “He might feel he’s too pushy. Or that you’re not interested since you never contact him first” 

“My God, I think you’re right” Sauli said. Adam’s not too pushy. He makes everything easier by contacting Sauli because Sauli is such a pussy and doesn’t dare to call him or anything. But that doesn’t mean he’s not interested. 

“I am. Anyway” Pia said, placing her hands beneath her chin in pure interest, “Tell me about him. Is he good looking? Is he tall?” 

Sauli nodded. Oh Adam’s both. He’s eatable and perfectly tall. 

“He is. He’s about six feet or more. And he’s super handsome. His hair is always up, he wears make-up but not too much, he’s slim but not too skinny… He’s just. He’s so perfect. Physically at least” 

Sauli doesn’t even realize how dreamy he sounds like. Like his mind drifted completely when he started listing Adam’s qualities. He wasn’t in the room anymore, he was in with Adam in his place. 

Pia rolled her eyes playfully. 

“Okay, get back here. How old is he?” 

Oh. There’s that too.

“Twenty-five…” 

Pia’s mouth dropped open. She staid like that for about 20 seconds before she closed it. Sauli knew Pia would make a problem out of it but age’s only a number right? At least now when Sauli has reached the legal age?

“Sauli! He’s like almost ten years older than you!” Pia squealed. 

“Shh! My parents are home! But yes. I know” Sauli groaned, “But I can’t help it. He’s so nice and understanding. He’s sweet and he’s sexy. He’s funny and flirtatious. I just like him” 

Sauli likes him. A lot. And he’s sure as hell he won’t stop liking him even if everybody told him to. He couldn’t stop liking him even if he wanted to. That’s now how it works. 

“I’m not going judge you by that. I just… Be careful. I don’t want you to break your heart. If this guy is 25 I think he probably has a little different expectations of the relationship than you do. You might feel like you’re experiencing but he might actually be looking for someone to stand beside him” 

“This is not a game to me either” Sauli said immediately and sat up. Just because he’s young doesn’t mean he’s going to have relationships that last for two weeks and then bam. It’s over. 

“I didn’t say so. But are you ready to offer not only physical but emotional support to someone whose life is already so much different than yours? You’re 16, Sauli. Just turned. Are you really ready to commit to someone? You can’t go out and meet other boys if you do” 

Sauli sighed. Again. He knows that. And by the age of 16, he has learnt what trust means. He’d never, ever, betray anyone who relays on him. He could never even think of cheating if he and Adam ended up together. 

“And also… Does he know how old are you?” 

“No. He thinks I’m 21” Sauli said, avoiding Pia’s eyes. 

“Shit, Sauli. You’re in trouble” She informed like Sauli didn’t know it already. He knows he has to tell Adam sooner or later that he’s just 16. But he fears he might lose his only chance he has with Adam. 

“I’ll be with you. If he’s a dick and breaks down your hopes, you’ll come and cry to me and I will rip his balls off” Pia said then, firmly, and tapped Sauli’s knee. 

Sauli chuckled, agreeing. 

“Okay. Deal” 

“Talking about balls, have you seen his?” 

“Pia! No!” Sauli squealed, blushing at the thought. He punched his friend with the pillow he was holding. Pia laughed, raising her hands to defense herself. 

“Okay, okay. What about his butt? Or has he been without a shirt?” 

Sauli ran his palms over his face and groaned. Yes, he accidentally saw the butt and it was all gorgeous and sexy and round and firm and fuck. 

“I think he has some self-esteem issues when it comes to his body. So no, I haven’t seen him without a shirt. And I _accidentally_ walked on him changing clothes and saw his bare ass”

Pia squealed.

“Was it nice?” 

“Yes” Sauli grinned, hiding his face behind his pillow. Can’t she like stop? Can’t she see he’s not really comfortable about talking Adam’s balls and ass with her? God damn it. 

"Oh my God. You got it bad. What's his name?" Pia asked.

"First you ask me if I've seen his balls or ass and _then_ you ask what's his name. Your logic" Sauli chuckled, rolling his eyes, "It's Adam"

"Adam" Pia repeated, smiling from ear to ear, "Sounds hot"

And it doesn't only sound hot. He _is_ hot. Sauli will be mad at his mother forever for interrupting their first real kiss. Adam had just started to let out heavy breaths and they were both obviously hard and then his mom calls. Really?!

"But I need to head home. Text me please. If this Adam guy steals you from me, I'll rip..."

"No! As long as Adam's seeing me, he kind of needs his balls" Sauli smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Did he really say that out loud? No freaking way.

"You dirty!" Pia laughed, getting up from the bed and grabbed her bag from the floor, "But honestly. I want to hear from you" 

Sauli smiled, getting down from the bed as well.

"Of course. Not a guy gets between our friendship" He said and followed Pia to the door. No matter how much time he _might_ spend with Adam in the future, he won't let it break his friendships. Never.

"Good" Pia smiled while putting on her shoes, "Have you guys...You know? Done anything?" She asked, smirking.

"We've cuddled. And kissed. And that's really all you need to know even if he had done something else" Sauli said, playfully almost pushing his friend out from the house. She had incredibly private questions in her mind.

"I'll go, I'll- Oops" Pia said, bumping into someone on the hallway once outside. She had to look up because the person he bumped into was a lot taller than her. And she's not the shortest girl, "I am very sorry"

Sauli froze. The tall man wasn't just anyone, he was Adam. And he was wearing some heels because hell, he was super tall right now.

"Oh, it's fine" Adam said, smiling at Pia before he noticed Sauli stand at the doorstep, "Hi"

"Hi, Adam" Sauli said, adding the name to it to tell Pia he is the Adam they talked about. He is the Adam who has totally eaten his whole heart. Pia's face told Sauli everything he needed to know: She thinks he's a good catch.

Pia waved at Sauli before she slowly and un-noticably left.

Sauli was still staring at Adam at the doorstep. Adam was unlocking his own door and didn't say a word to Sauli. Why isn't he saying anything? Why?! Oh God, the situation is killing him. They haven't talked in two days. He has to do something now!

"Adam?"

Adam turned towards him. He looked gorgeous. Like always.

"Yeah?

"Uhm... My parents will go to San Francisco with my sisters tonight... Would you maybe want to keep me company? Maybe come to see some movie with me?"

Here it goes. Uh-oh. This is not going to end well. Oh my God, this is nerve wrecking.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Adam asked, grinning, "Ha! You totally are! And yes, I would love to keep you some company. Actually my friend just cancelled a date with me so perfect timing"

Oh my. He said yes. Oh God. Adam's going to spend the night with him in his own home. Sauli needs to prepare himself for the night.

"Well, uhm... Perfect then. I think they'll leave around 5"

"Okay. See you then I guess"

Sauli just nodded, unable to talk. He's having second date with Adam. Squee!

~*~ 

Sauli was walking around in his home, waiting for Adam. It's already 5.30. Where is he?! Why isn't he coming? Maybe he cancelled the whole thing. Sauli had to check his phone in case Adam did. But oh wait, maybe he cancelled without telling him!

Sauli groaned out loud. Why isn't he coming?

When the doorbell finally rang, Sauli ran to open the door faster than lightning. Adam looked good again. And oh boy, he's wearing leather pants. Smoking hot.

"Evening" Adam smirked, "Gonna invite me in or just stare?"

Sauli chuckled, stepping out of the way.

"Please, come in"

"Thank you"

Adam stepped inside and kicked off his boots the same way he does at home. Sauli loves how he doesn't try to be so neat. 

"I entertained you in my house, you need to entertain me now" Adam said with a daring smile and looked around himself, "Wow. Your house is so much bigger than mine"

Entertaining. Like... How? Maybe Adam only came in the hope of sex.

"It is. But anyway,,, How I'm gonna entertain you?" Sauli asked, following Adam into the living room. Adam was acting like he was at home. Just strutting around. Sauli is sure that if Adam knew they have ice cream in the freezer, he'd eat it.

Adam slumped on the couch, lifting his feet on the living room table. 

“You could do a striptease” 

Sauli’s eyes widened and it made Adam laugh out loud. 

“I was kidding”

“I know” Sauli said although he didn’t really know. It wouldn’t have been wander if Adam wanted him to striptease. But maybe he’s not going to striptease to him, “The movie starts at 7” 

“Okay. So we have an hour and half spare time. Anything in mind?” Adam asked, watching as Sauli sat on the couch as well. Sauli couldn’t help the nervous shivering. He surely knows what he’s anticipating. 

“Uhm. We could… Like… Continue where we left last time?” 

Adam smirked, pulling his feet off the table and sat sideways on the couch, facing Sauli. 

“Can’t really remember where we left” He said, obviously teasing. He wanted Sauli to do the first move, Sauli was sure about it. He’s trying to push Sauli over his tension. There was really no reason why Sauli should feel so freaking tense but he couldn’t help it. 

Sauli took a deep breath and glared at Adam. Adam was just smirking back at him and shrugged innocently. Sauli’s hands were almost shaking when he grabbed Adam by the shoulders and pulled him down with him. Sauli laid on his back on the couch and Adam was hovering above him, supporting himself with his hands and knees. 

“This is where we left?” Adam asked, not moving an inch. 

“No” Sauli said, rolling his eyes impatiently. It just made Adam chuckle even more. Damn Adam. He’s going to be death of Sauli someday. 

“Hmm. Then where?” Adam asked, biting his lip to keep himself from grinning like fool. 

“Kiss me” Sauli hissed. He thought Adam was going to do exactly that when he lowered his body a little, now supporting himself on his elbows and knees. But no lips against Sauli’s lips yet. 

“Kiss you, huh?” Adam asked, “Why don’t you kiss me first? I won’t bite” He said gently, lowering his lips against Sauli’s ear, “ _Hard_ ”

Sauli shivered, his grip on Adam’s shoulders automatically tightening. Okay. He’s not going to win Adam in this. There is a possibility Adam might not kiss him at all if Sauli’s not going to do the first move. 

Sauli put his hand behind Adam’s neck, feeling the short yet thick hair before pulling his head down. He locked lips with Adam, tiny jolts of electricity making his body jerk in small movements. 

As soon as he had made the first move, Adam took the control of the kiss. He teased Sauli’s lips with his tongue, nibbled his lower lip and used some force to strengthen the kiss. 

Sauli was getting hard fast. Adam’s lips were so strong and aggressive against his own. He wanted to feel Adam’s body. Run his hands all over him and he wanted Adam to do the same to him. 

He’s not ready for the actual sex yet but being with Adam made him doubt the denial. He suddenly wanted to have sex. In some form. Even if it was just handjobs. 

Adam’s other hand found Sauli’s side while the other was still holding his body up. Sauli wanted to pull him down against him. 

Adam’s hand slipped under his shirt and onto his firm abs. Sauli felt like melt chocolate under his touch. He needs to touch too. 

Unsurely yet excited, Sauli slipped his hand down from the back of Adam’s neck and placed it on his lower back. His pinky was touching the bare skin between the hem of Adam’s shirt and the waistband of his pants. 

His skin felt warm and soft. It encouraged Sauli to slide his other hand on Adam’s back as well. He felt Adam smile into the kiss. The fever was rising way too fast and Sauli couldn’t help slipping his hands fully under Adam’s shirt. Adam let out a soft voice of pleasure when Sauli gently pressed his fingertips against the skin. 

Oh, making out is so much fun, Sauli thought. 

“My arm’s getting kind of numb…” Adam said then, “Mind if I…?” He asked, lowering his whole body on top of Sauli’s. Holy shit, that’s _Adam’s dick_ pressing against him. Against his own crotch. Holy shit it felt hotter than Sauli dared to expect. 

Sauli just shook his head frantically as no. 

He felt Adam push his tongue into his mouth, it made him gasp in surprise but it turned out to be not unpleasant at all. Adam swirled his tongue around his, ripping soft moans out of Sauli’s throat. At the same time Adam ground himself against Sauli. 

His erection was hot inside his leather pants. Sauli felt hot all over, his skin flushing. 

“It’s just a dick” Adam teased. 

“That’s _your_ dick” Sauli groaned, his voice someway wrecked. 

Adam giggled, yes, he fucking giggled. He rose to stand on his knees and looked down at Sauli’s flushed face. Sauli’s hands were now gripping on Adam’s hips and his eyes were glued to his bulging crotch. Maybe he’s being a pathetic teenager but he wanted to nuzzle the bulge, lick it through the leather and just _fuck_. 

“Touch it” 

Oh. My. God. Adam just told him to freaking _touch_ his dick. 

“Come on” Adam whispered, smiling and pulled Sauli’s hand on his lower belly, just above his crotch, “It doesn’t bite. Might spit at some point though…” 

Sauli chuckled nervously. He honestly did not need that image to his head. His vision was almost spinning, he was so fucking aroused. His shaky hand brushed the hot bulge before he dared to squeeze it lightly. Oh, it’s big… 

Adam’s hips jerked forward and his breath hitched. He then pushed Sauli’s hand off and smiled, settling next to Sauli on the couch. The couch was kind of narrow but as long as they stay very close to each other, it’s unlikely Sauli will fall. And wouldn’t that be awkward… 

“May I…?” Adam asked, teasing Sauli’s waistband with his fingers. Oh please, please, please… Sauli nodded. 

Adam cupped him through his pants and gave a few firm rubs, making Sauli shiver and grasp on Adam’s biceps harder than he should have. But Adam didn’t mind, he just slipped his thigh between Sauli’s legs, pulled his hand off and started grinding. 

He pressed their lips together. The kiss was even dirtier and faster than the previous one. More lustful and eager. 

Sauli started to move too, meeting Adam’s grinds. His cock rubbed perfectly against Adam’s thigh and crotch. Sauli hasn’t even heard Adam moan yet. Maybe he thinks that Sauli’s boring, maybe he wants some penetrative sex or maybe he wants a blowjob… 

Fuck. Sauli’s so nervous. He knows Adam’s good for him but he just wants to be good for Adam as well. He has no idea what’s going through Adam’s head. 

He felt Adam grab his butt quite firmly. He pulled Sauli even closer to his body. And what is Sauli doing? He’s just touching Adam’s hip while his other hand is awkwardly beneath his own body. 

Sauli gathered his courage and slipped his hand inside Adam’s shirt. He slid it at the front of Adam’s belly. He felt some hair below his navel and he had some softness there. Going upwards, he found Adam’s left nipple. He felt that it was the pierced one and he wasn’t sure could he touch it. 

But he surely knew that he was getting very close. The constant stimulation and friction against his cock was driving him over the edge. 

Carefully, Sauli rubbed Adam’s nipple with his thumb. It made Adam, not really moan but kind of whimper and he grasped on Sauli’s ass even harder. Sauli did it again and this time it made Adam’s breath hitch. Sauli trusts that Adam would say if it hurt. But considering Adam’s more eager grinding, it didn’t hurt. 

Adam gave a one really strong grind before he unbuckled Sauli’s belt, unzipped his pants and pushed his hand inside. Oh lord, Adam was cupping him through his briefs. 

“A-Adam… I…” He managed to stutter before he felt he was coming. _Inside his pants_ , God damn it. 

“Woah… Did you already…?” Adam asked curiously, glancing down at their groins even though he felt Sauli’s cum against his hand. 

“I’m sorry…” Sauli said, embarrassed by his early orgasm. Oh God, Adam’s so going to realize he’s not quite as old as he said to be. His whole body shook in pleasure as his orgasm caressed his body. 

“Hey… Don’t be… “ Adam whispered, gently pulling his thigh off between Sauli’s legs and pulled his hand out of his pants. 

Ugh, Sauli feels the sticky cum inside his briefs cooling fast. And it would be the most selfish thing ever to leave Adam without an orgasm. He deserves to feel the pleasure too and Sauli really wants him to. But it might take some more stimulation for him to cum than just rubbing through the clothing. 

Sauli can bear the sticky feeling now. It’s nothing compared to the feeling he’d get if he makes Adam cum. 

“Sauli… You gotta be honest with me now. Are you really 21?”

Uh-oh. Sauli glanced at Adam’s face and saw his arousal was no replaced by something else. Like,,, curiousness and doubt. Sauli just _knew_ Adam would realize this sooner or later. But he hadn’t even dared to say Adam he likes him and now if Adam walks away and he never gets the chance to say it out loud and…

“Sauli” Adam said firmly, “Be honest with me” 

Sauli sighed. 

“No” 

Adam took a deep breath. 

“20? 19?” 

Sauli shook his head as no, avoiding Adam’s eyes, “No” he added. 

“Okay. 18?” 

Sauli shook his head again. 

“Oh God” Adam said, sitting up and running his clean hand over his face, “Please tell me you’re at least 17”

“No. I’m 16”

Sauli prepared himself for the worst. But he was still not ready to let Adam go. 

“Oh my God. Oh. My God” Adam said, getting up from the couch and sat on the armchair instead. Sauli hated to see that face on him. He decided it’s time for another confession as well. But before he could open his mouth, Adam talked again;

“You are almost ten years younger than me. I should have known you’re not 21. Not a 21-year-old is still a kiss-virgin. You _lied_ to me” He said, shaking his head in disbelief. 

“But… It’s not illegal” 

“It’s not about the legality! You’re a kid compared to me! I gotta get out” 

No, no, no! Not yet. He needs to hear one more thing. If Sauli doesn’t say it now he might never get the chance to. Sauli zipped up his pants, not caring about the mess in them and followed Adam to the door. 

“But I like you” He blurted out when Adam was about to open the door. Adam froze for a few seconds before he slowly turned around. 

“And you decided to pick _this_ moment to tell me that?” Adam asked softly, “It’s not fair that I can’t reply to that confession the way I really, really, want to. I’m sorry” 

To Sauli’s eyes he genuinely seemed to be sorry. But it didn’t matter the second Adam left and closed the door. Sauli felt the tears sting in his eyes and ran for his phone. He dialed Pia’s number and called her. 

“You were right. He’s just a dick” 

_”I’ll be right there”_ She replied, knowing well enough. 

 

**Part 6: There’s a million reasons why I should give you up**

 

Danielle handed Adam a fourth tissue of the night. 

"It's just not fair" Adam whined, wiping his eyes with the tissue Danielle gave him. Oh fuck, his makeup is all fucked, "Tell me what I'm doing wrong"

Every time he seems to find someone he really likes, something happens. Maybe he's not meant to be happy with anyone. He’s meant to be alone, marry himself, have sex with his own hand and grow old alone. 

Danielle hushed him.

"You're not doing anything wrong"

"He's 16, Dani! 16! He'a a kid compared to me!" Adam squealed, his eyes welling up with tears again. Okay, maybe he's being over-emotional with this considering he didn’t even have time to fall in love but he's really starting to doubt his chances in love in general. 

"But above the legal age. I don't see any problem" Danielle said, stroking Adam's knee. And that wasn't what she was supposed to say right now.

"You're supposed to be supporting my decision!"

"I am! You know I do. I will always stand by you. But I just don't get what's the real deal. Sauli is tiny, you say he feels safe unlike your ex, you said he's cute when he keeps blushing in your presence and you said you _like_ him. What are you afraid of?" Danielle asked softly and tried to read Adam's face and understand his motives.

Adam tossed the tissue and raised his knees up and hugged them. The problem is not in his age itself but he'd never want such a young soul to get involved to things he's going through.

"Sauli might not be able to give me the support that I need. And he barely dares to kiss me, let alone touch me. I need him to be close to me in every meaning of it"

"But he grows. Have you ever thought that he wants to be good to you so badly he subconsciously pulls back?"

Of course. Every young person does that because they're afraid that they won't be good enough. It feels more safe to just not do anything.

"I know that. But could he ever handle the situations I've faced? Could he provide me a shoulder to cry on? Just because I'm an adult and older doesn't mean I'm the strongest person on Earth"

Adam needs to be able to cry without the other person freaking out. And he needs to be able to talk about things. No matter what they are.

"Sauli's not a baby. I bet he knows that 'adults' need emotional support as well. You're losing a diamond, Adam" Danielle insisted one more time. If Adam's not going to change his mind, she can't make him.

Adam groaned, dropping his head against Danielle's shoulder.

"He said he likes me" He pouted.

Sauli _likes_ him. He said it himself. Danielle sighed, wrapping her arm around her friend.

"Oh, and sorry for ruining your night. You were supposed to have your boyfriend come over" Adam mumbled, his voice even smaller than before. Danielle knows he's being bit of a drama queen but she loves this drama queen so much it doesn't even bother her.

"Not a word of that. You come first. Always" She said and squeezed Adam against her, "Do you want me to bring you some ice cream?"

Ice cream sounds good. Ice cream is his best friend every time he needs to wail about something. It doesn't fight against his opinions or get bored of his whining. 

"Yes. The one with chocolate chips. And less fat. And not so much calories"

The situation will get even worse if he gets fat. Then he'll be fat, unloved and lonely. Adam made a pitiful sound and snuggled against Danielle even tighter.

"I'll go get the ice cream" Danielle smiled and got up, "I'll be back in twenty minutes"

The doorbell rang the second Danielle got up and it made Adam groan. He didn't want to meet anyone right now. Danielle scooted to the door and checked the person through the peep-hole.

"Tell them I'm not at home"

"It's your mom"

Oh. Perfect. How exactly does she know when Adam feels hearbroken? She _always_ just shows up.

The doorbell rang again, more impatiently this time. There's no way in hell she'll leave now. She surely knows Adam's at home.

"Fiiine. Let her in"

Danielle unlocked the door and let her enter the house.

"I'll go to buy some ice cream. He's being a bit difficult at the moment"

Hey. That was not suitable for the moment.

"I am not!" Adam squealed, settling under the covers like a cat and wished the world would forget about him for a moment.

He heard Danielle leave and saw his mother show up in the living room. She was carrying shopping bags. Oh, she just assumes that Adam needs food and that he can not shop by himself.

"I'm gonna cook something now. I saw Terrance in town and he said you just broke up with some twink" She said and put the bags on the kitchen table.

"He did not say that! And a) We weren't even together. b) He isn't just a twink" Adam corrected and reached out for his phone to check if he had received any messages during his self-pity wailing.

Nope. He pouted. Nobody even remembers him.

"Whatever. You gonna have to tell me about him. Now move your lazy butt here at the table and talk to me while I cook"

Adam groaned, letting himself fall from the couch. He dragged himself to the small kitchen that wasn't even properly separated from the living room. He sat at the table.

"I am 25, mom” 

“No way” Leila laughed, “Tell me anyway. Because the poor guy looked pretty miserable in the hallway. His friend had to basically pull him outside” 

That doesn’t really make Adam feel any better about himself. Some part of him doubted Sauli’s age from the very beginning but he didn’t believe that Sauli would lie to him about it. Maybe if he had just told the truth, things would have gone differently. But that doesn’t change the fact that Sauli is _a kid compared to him_. 

“Wait a minute… How did you even know who the guy was?” Adam asked, his head perking up. 

“Terrance said he’s your neighbor. And he just looked like your type. He was small, he was pretty, he was blonde, he had very beautiful eyes” 

“You’re adding insult to injury!” Adam whined, pressing his head against the table, “He’s perfect, right? But mom, he’s sixteen! _Sixteen_!” 

Leila sighed, pulling out a chair and sat across her son. She hated to see him miserable, no matter was it physical or emotional or even a little bit over-reacted. 

“You know… If you were the one that’s sixteen and he’d be the one that’s 25. I, as a mother, would want to forbid you. I’d want you to find someone your own age because I’d be worried. I’d be worried he might use you. But since the situation is the opposite, I am not worried. I know you well enough to say you wouldn’t use him wrong. You can’t get him pregnant, Adam” 

Adam raised his head and looked at his mother. Yes, obviously he can’t get Sauli pregnant. But he can poison his mind with his life. Or scare him away with his dick. 

“What are you trying to say?” 

“I am saying that you do what feels the best. I’ll stand beside you. But I think you should talk to him at least. You guys were friends too. And he might be even more hurt than you are. He’s so young and vulnerable” 

Yes. He is. And the cutest thing the Earth will probably ever carry.

~*~ 

Next time Adam saw Sauli was in the metro. Again. It was after two days of their ‘break up’. You can’t really call it a break up, they weren’t even together.

They sat opposite each other but Sauli wasn’t giving him the looks he used to give. He was just stared blankly at something. Anything but Adam. It made Adam’s heart hurt. 

They always stepped off at the same stop. And the situation was always the same; Adam was pressed up against Sauli’s backside in the crowd of people. His cock was snug against his ass every time and he, as Adam calls his dick sometimes, kept reminding Adam what _he_ wanted. And it wasn’t appropriate at all to get hard but Adam couldn’t help it. 

He tried to move a bit but it didn’t do a thing to help. He only ended up pressing more firmly against Sauli and he can’t tell how freaking _good_ it felt. Just to be this close. Every other person in the metro disappeared. 

Adam was in hell. He didn’t know what the fuck he should he do. He absolutely knew what his dick wanted. He _wanted_ Sauli. But just the thought made Adam feel dizzy. He hasn’t yet decided if his mind agrees with his body. 

And Sauli didn’t even talk to him. Not a word was said during their time in metro. He was sad _and_ mad, Adam could tell. 

And the situation didn’t get any better when Adam bumped into Sauli’s mom in the hallway again. First of all, she had stereotyped Adam and said he has AIDS and secondly, Sauli felt like he couldn’t tell her about his sexuality. 

“Oh, hi Adam!” 

“Hi” Adam smiled politely, just trying to set the key into the lock and get inside his apartment before Sauli’s mother could… 

“You should keep some company to Sauli. He’s been feeling depressed, I don’t know why. Just a few days ago he was being his bubbly self, now he barely laughs” 

Well shit. Adam stared at his door, thinking about something to say. Something to put the blame on. Luckily Sauli’s mother doesn’t know about his and Sauli’s ‘thing’ or he might be shaking Adam by she shoulders by now. 

“School worries? Girl problems?” Adam suggested, “Besides could you possibly want a guy man close to your son?” 

Virpi thought about that, then nodded slowly and thoughtfully. 

“I’m sorry about the last time. I really am. I was just surprised. I thought the brunette long haired girl was your girlfriend or something. I don’t judge people, Adam. That’s not me” 

Right. Adam can only hope so. His heart will break if Sauli’s parents won’t be understanding and loving whenever he decides to come out of the closet. 

“Whatever. I’d like to keep Sauli company but I’m not feeling too well. Tell him to go out and have fun with his peers” Adam blurted out before getting inside. Ugh, he just wants to be alone for now. 

Adam made his way straight to his bed and lay down. He needs to think about things. A lot. 

But his dick decided it’s good to think what it would be like to have sex with Sauli. His mind drifted fast. Sauli’s unsure fingers around his cock… Or better, his perfectly innocent mouth on him. Oh yeah. Adam’s sure Sauli would turn out to be good at giving blow jobs. After a little practice… 

Adam wouldn’t mind guiding him in sex. Has he been bit of an asshole? He’s been almost pushing Sauli towards sex. Now that he thinks of it, Sauli might not even be ready for everything. 

Oh for God’s sake, Adam can’t think clearly before he takes care of something. He palmed his dick through his pants and let his mind wander. He bit his lip, closed his eyes and rubbed himself through his clothes. 

Sauli. Hmm. That’s a good start. He got nice hands, pretty mouth and pretty freaking nice ass. Adam could definitely rub his cock between his cheeks, against his hole… Oh yeah. He could push _inside_. His cock gave a painful twitch as it was hardening. 

Adam unbuttoned his pants and pushed his hand inside his fly and under his briefs. He groped his cock and balls out of his pants and started stroking. Sauli’s hand would be so much better… No matter if he’d be a little unsure. 

Fuck, Adam’s so bad. 

 

 **Part 7: The tide and the moon we are**

 

Sauli wailed after Adam for about three days before he finally gathered himself. He could only blame himself for the whole scenario. 

He was heading back home from school and he was soaking wet. He forgot to take his jacket in the morning even though it looked cloudy and the weather forecast said it might rain. Ironic. You feel shitty and it immediately rains. 

God damn. When he reached the door of his home, he started looking for his keys from his pockets. Hmm, not in the pocket of his jeans. 

He took the backpack off his back and browsed all the pockets. No keys in there. Shoot! They’re in the pocket of his leather jacket! How is he going to get inside now? His sisters are at school for about three hours and his parents are at work. Oh fuck, sometimes free periods at school are not a good thing. 

Sauli bit his lip, glancing at Adam’s door. Then at his other neighbor’s door. Mrs. Lovejoy was such a wonderful lady but she treats Sauli like he’s 8 or something. But Adam might not take him in at all. 

Sauli stomped his foot. Fuck. He needs to talk to Adam anyway so why not. One can try, eh?

Sauli rang the doorbell and waited. He knew Adam might not even open the door. He heard footsteps, saw some movement in the peephole and then nothing. He sighed, ringing the doorbell twice now. He’s cold and he wants to get inside! 

Adam opened the door then. Oh wow, he was fresh from shower. His hair was damp, his face was free from makeup and he was wearing sweats and regular T-shirt and no socks. Sauli thought he still looked pretty fucking eatable and hot. But he looked very surprised to see Sauli standing behind his door all wet. 

“I-I… I uhm… This might sound very cliché but I forgot my keys at home. And now I can’t get in and I’m just so cold. I don’t where else I could go…” 

Adam sighed, his mouth twitching. 

“Come on in” He said quietly and moved out of the way and let Sauli enter. Yay. 

Sauli dropped his backpack and got rid of his wet shoes and put the socks in the shoes. Ew, he feels disgustingly wet right now. He’d love a hot shower right now. 

“You need something dry to put on. My clothes are probably all quite big to you but I’ll try to find something” Adam said, going for his wardrobe. Sauli watched him mess up the whole closet as he was trying to find something for Sauli to put on. Adam was thoughtful, he didn’t only take Sauli inside but actually wants him to wear some dry clothes. 

Adam approached him with a small pile of clothes. 

“Try these. You can change in the bathroom” 

“Thanks” Sauli smiled and took the clothes into the bathroom with him. He got rid of his wet clothes and thanked the God his underwear wasn’t soaking wet. He really wouldn’t have wanted to take off his briefs. 

He pulled on the gray sweats Adam had given him. He had to tie them tightly or they would have fallen to his ankles right away. The shirt Adam gave him was big but it felt comfy. It was a Queen T-shirt and it smelled just like Adam. Sauli beamed, grabbing his wet clothes with him and dropped them next to his shoes after he had stepped out from the bathroom. 

“You could have put them somewhere to dry. They’re not gonna dry like that and then you have to go home in my clothes” Adam said from the armchair he was sitting on. 

“My mom won’t notice. And I’ll bring these back to you” Sauli said and walked into the living room as well. He noticed Adam was biting his thumbnail and was holding back giggles, “What?” he asked, glancing down at himself. 

“Nothing” Adam grinned, “You look very fabulous in my big clothes” He chuckled and got up from the chair, “You want some hot coffee?” 

Sauli loved to see Adam smile. Loved to hear him laugh. Sauli nodded, making his way on the couch and without asking, he grabbed a blanket from Adam’s bed on the way and wrapped himself inside it as he sat down on the couch. Ah, much better. 

Adam brought him a cup of coffee and sat back on the armchair he was earlier sitting on. Adam was literally staring at him and while it felt really good to be looked at, it also made Sauli a little unease.

"Thank you for letting me in" Sauli said then, earning nothing but a small smile from Adam. But the smile was actually better than just "No problem" would have been.

Sauli cradled the hot cup in his hands and tried to stop himself from shivering. It was cold! In California! And the atmosphere in the room... Awkward. And so heavy. 

"You cold?" Adam asked, his voice soft.

Oh hell no he wasn't. He was just shivering for fun, that's all. Stupid question. But why does Adam have to look so damn fine even when he's just come out of shower? Not fair.

"Yes" Sauli hissed, taking a sip of his coffee before he put the cup on the table and clutched the blanket on his shoulders. He saw Adam get up from the armchair and he approached the couch he was sitting on. Sauli looked at him under his brows as he sat down.

"I can..."

"No, you can't. I know you're going to warm me up by cuddling but you can't"

Did he say that? What? Why did he say that? Adam seemed to be a little taken aback by that. There’s nothing more Sauli would want than cuddling in Adam’s warm embrace but right now he’s not sure if that would heal anything. It would only make his heart hurt more. If losing the opportunity with your first real crush hurts this much, how bad it’ll be when you break up with someone?

"Sauli... I... Let me talk. First the thing I should have said ages ago; I like you"

Sauli's heart just jumped out of his chest. Did he really hear Adam right? Did he just say he likes him? Oh God. Sauli has a feeling he might get his heart broken even worse this time. 

"I can't do this..."

"Hush" Adam hissed, "Let me talk. I like you. And I've been thinking about things during the past few days. I realized what I'm gonna lose if I give you up. But I need you to understand a thing or two"

Gulp. Sauli was shivering even more now. And not only from the coldness but in anticipation as well.

"I'm listening"

Adam took a deep breath and took Sauli's other hand into his. His hand felt almost hot against his own cold skin. 

"I am indeed 25. And my life is nothing like yours anymore. I'm stressing about paying my rent, my bills, living in general. Lots of things are eating my head and they are not school, grades, exams or anything you might stress about. The question is,,, Are you emotionally ready to share my burdens? Just because I'm 9 years older doesn't mean I can't break down all of a sudden. You are _very_ young and I am not saying that your life can’t be hard. But are you ready to bear someone else’s burdens in addition to your owns?"

Adam treats him like a baby. He's 16, yes, but God damn it, he knows what life brings. He knows it'll only get harder the older you get. You get more and more things to stress about and take care of. 

"I'm not an adult. But I'll get there. Sooner or later. I'd never leave you alone with your burdens if you needed me. I'd do my best to help even though I probably couldn’t do anything but listen"

"Thank you. That was what I needed to hear" Adam whispered, giving a squeeze to Sauli's smaller hand. Sauli gave a squeeze back. It made Adam smile a bit and he sat a little closer to Sauli again, “You don’t have to do anything else but listen. And share things. And I’ll promise the same to you” 

That was a lot to take in at the moment. 

"You won't change your mind tomorrow?” Sauli asked slowly, “Because I'll still be inexperienced virgin then"

And it's true. He won't be confident lover tomorrow just because Adam gives him a chance. He won't change in one night. Or even in two. Or three. It’ll take time. 

"Gosh, Sauli, it doesn't matter. It wouldn't matter even if you didn't dare to kiss me at all" Adam said, wrapping his arm around Sauli's shoulders and pulled him against his warm body, "I don't like you only because of sex. I like you as you. Your personality. And the way you still tend to blush in my presence"

Sauli snuggled against Adam's warmth and smiled happily. He knew that already but he really wanted to hear that from Adam himself too. 

"I can kiss you"

"Oh can you? Prove it" Adam teased, knowing Sauli finds it hard to start the kiss. Sauli giggled and grabbed Adam's face between his thumb and rest of his fingers and pressed a smacking kiss on his lips.

Adam laughed. Sauli thought he looked funny when his face was squeezed between his fingers. Sauli chuckled too, not letting go of Adam's face. Until he had to.

"I can do better" He smiled, loosening his hold and instead caressed Adam's cheek while he pressed another kiss on his lips. He pulled away shortly to see Adam's facial expression.

“Mm. Better one but still not quite there” Adam frowned playfully, licking his lips slowly. Sauli followed the tip of his tongue go across his upper lip. Then he noticed Adam’s freckled lower lip. He traced his fingertip over it. He could count all his freckles with his tongue…

“Okay. What about this?” Sauli asked then, locking Adam’s lips into a kiss again. This time he didn’t pull away instantly, he let his lips really feel Adam’s mouth and especially his moist, plump bottom lip. He remembered what Adam did to him the last time they kissed so he gently tugged on Adam’s lip with his teeth, then pulled away again.

"Well you're getting there. Might need some more practice though" Adam teased, his face serious.

"Let's practice then" Sauli beamed, pushing Adam on his back on the couch. Adam hasn't met this Sauli yet. And he seemed surprised by Sauli's sudden actions. Hearing that Adam likes him encouraged him more than he can say. 

"No rush. I like being close to you and I don't want to pressure you" Adam whispered, stroking Sauli's sharp hipbone through the clothing.

"You're not pressuring me. But... I don't know a thing. I want this to be good to you as well and I know you can make this good for _me_ but I want..."

Gosh, he sounds pathetic.

"Shh" Adam hushed, gently rolling them over so he was on top of Sauli, on his knees and elbows, "As long as you have fun, I have fun. If you want, explore me. I am not going to bite unless you want me to. Touch me anywhere you want to, I will love it" He whispered against Sauli's face, his breath brushing Sauli's trembling lips.

Sauli's heart was running the tenth mile by now. He was probably red as a tomato again but this time it didn't make him tense, just curious and eager. Curious about what's hidden underneath Adam's clothes. Curious to touch him. 

Sauli stared at Adam's crotch. He wasn't even hard but damn he must be free-balling.

"And he doesn't have teeth if you're wondering" Adam grinned when he noticed where Sauli’s eyes have drifted.

Wait what? Is he staring again? Oh right, he was supposed to be looking at the eyes not the crotch. But fuck, he feels like he can't stop.

"Huh?"

Adam chuckled, settling his body down against Sauli's. The joy Sauli gets from the weight of Adam on every inch of his body feels wonderful. He feels and smells his breath. His body feels perfectly heavy on top of him. 

“Are you still cold?” Adam asked. 

“A-a little…” 

Sauli has a strong feeling where this will go now. He’s hardening just at the thought of going a little bit further with Adam. 

“We gotta fix that then…” Adam whispered, taking Sauli’s hands and placed them on his lower back, “Remember; Anywhere” 

Sauli swallowed nervously and nodded. He clutched the fabric of Adam’s shirt and soon felt Adam’s lips on his. He let out a hum, closing his eyes and rubbed Adam’s back. 

Adam sucked on his lips slowly, his tongue brushing Sauli’s lips from time to time, making every nerve ending in Sauli’s body go alarmed. Adam wasn’t scared by any means to touch Sauli, his hand was very surely rubbing on Sauli’s abs already under his shirt. It encouraged Sauli to slid his hands under Adam’s shirt too. 

Adam squeaked and pulled away chuckling. 

“Cold hands” 

“Too bad” Sauli snickered, going further under the shirt until he reached Adam’s shoulder blades. He loved how hot Adam’s skin felt against his hands. Loved how smooth it was, “They’ll get warmer” 

“I bet they do” Adam said, already feeling Sauli’s hands get warm on his skin, “But this couch is too narrow” He got up from the couch and pulled Sauli by the hand with him, “Come” he smiled, going towards his bed that was in the alcove. 

Oh God. Sauli’s going to make out on Adam’s bed. His dick is twitching impatiently already. And Adam definitely wasn’t wearing any underwear ‘cause his dick was pushing the fabric of his sweat pants up like ‘Heyy look at me’. And Sauli was looking. 

Sauli sat on the edge of the bed and suddenly he was face to face with Adam’s crotch. His face felt hotter than a minute ago. He licked his lips, completely unaware of it. 

“Not the time for that yet, darling…” Adam smirked, nudging Sauli by the chest. Sauli got the hint and crawled further on the bed. The mattress felt soft and hard at the same time. Somewhere between. In other words: Perfect. 

Adam crawled on the bed as well and spread Sauli’s legs, settling between them. Oh Lord, it was a whole another feeling now. Sauli wasn’t pinned between Adam’s thighs and he was able to move his legs more freely. And there’s Adam’s freaking dick again. 

“If we’re crossing your comfortable zone, just tell me and I’ll stop. Okay?” 

Sauli nodded frantically. He can’t imagine stopping right now. Adam gave him a gentle smile before leaning down to suckle on Sauli’s neck, near his ear where he remembered Sauli had some kind of magic spot. 

Sauli bent his head, giving some more room. He closed his eyes, his hands searching for Adam’s thick and still a bit damp hair. It’s so thick it probably takes ages to dry without a blow dryer. 

He breathed heavily. His heavy breathing definitely did some things to Adam since he immediately pushed his body tighter against Sauli’s, their groins forming friction. It felt indescribably good and so hot. Sauli could practically feel the outlines of Adam’s erection against him since he wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Suddenly Sauli felt disappointed for not wearing his jeans. He would have loved to hear the noises Adam would have made when his cock rubbed against the rough denim. 

Adam kissed his way from Sauli’s neck back to his lips. He caught Sauli off guard when his tongue pushed violently into Sauli’s mouth but that was _hell of a good_ surprise. It made Sauli moan and he wrapped his arms around Adam’s shoulders. 

Adam started grinding. Sauli loved how Adam’s breathing quickened and he started to inhale deep through his nose when he ground against Sauli. Adam grabbed Sauli’s hands and pinned them against the mattress above his head and kept grinding. 

It felt freaking hot to be held down like this. Not able to touch or move much at all due to Adam’s weight on him. 

Adam let out a first actual moan. It sounded nothing like Sauli’s heard in porn. It was way more genuine, more fragile and even a little bit high-pitched. Goosebumps ran across Sauli’s body at the thought that Adam was with him. _Moaning_. 

Adam let go of Sauli’s hands and sat on his heels between his legs. And woah, that cock was definitely tenting now. 

“Are we perhaps wearing too much clothes?” Adam asked, his fingers teasing the skin above the waistband of Sauli’s pants. Oh hell yes they are. Way too much. Adam pulled Sauli up to a sitting position as well and Sauli automatically raised his arms, letting Adam remove his shirt. 

Adam sighed at the sight before him, just feeling Sauli’s toned abdomen for a moment. 

“You too then” Sauli insisted, tugging on the hem of Adam’s shirt. He knows that Adam has some issues with his body but right now he really doesn’t need to feel that way. To Sauli, he’s sexy no matter what. 

“I am no Schwarzenegger but…” Adam kind of warned and removed his own shirt. Sauli’s jaw hung open for a few seconds, he had to take the beauty in. Adam had some fair chest hair, lean body in general, and that happy trail going down to his pants which made Sauli all curious about the place it leads into. 

“You are just fine to me” Sauli smiled. He finally saw the nipple piercing as well. It was a small metal bar. Adam smiled at the compliment.

He hooked his thumb under the waistband of his pants. Is he going to take them off? Sauli’s mind was screaming already. Then Adam smirked and pulled his thumbs away. 

“You’re gonna have to do it yourself if you want to” He said and ran his palm over his cock that was standing quite proudly inside his pants. 

Sauli nodded, his hands going for the waistband. He swallowed in anticipation and pulled the waistband down. Adam’s cock popped up eagerly, hard, flushed and _big_. Sauli felt his cheeks heat up and the heat went all the way down to his neck. 

And all the blood was rushing between his legs. 

Adam lay down on the bed next to Sauli and chuckled at his adorable reaction. He grabbed Sauli’s hand, guiding it on his cock and made him wrap his fingers around the shaft. 

_Shit_. Sauli was touching Adam’s cock. He was freaking _touching_ it. It felt warm, hard but the skin was someway softer.

“Just ‘pump’ it now. Just like you’d do to yourself” Adam whispered. Sauli nodded, his hand moving slowly up and down the shaft. He sped up when Adam bucked his hips, “Yeah. Like that” Adam smiled and caught Sauli’s lips into a kiss. 

Sauli wasn’t sure could he focus on both of the tasks: Kissing and jerking Adam off. Maybe he’s just thinking way too much. But considering the noises Adam makes, he’s doing nothing wrong. 

He’s jerking Adam off. Hell yes. He wants to make him cum so badly because last time he was left without an orgasm. 

“It’s not going to break, grab it a little tighter” Adam said, his voice unsteady. 

Sauli did as Adam told him to, tightening his hold a little. Adam hummed approvingly. 

Gosh, Sauli wanted to study Adam’s cock like school book except with much more interest. Right now he just focuses on bringing Adam pleasure but he wants to get to know his cock. Does he have freckles there, the veins running near the surface, how sensitive is the part under the head etc… 

Actually he could test that one right now. Sauli pressed his thumb against the small area beneath the head of Adam’s cock. 

Adam let out a sharp whine to their kiss, his hips bucking even more powerfully than before. 

So that’s very sensitive. Sauli kept learning. He ran his thumb over the very tip, collecting the pre-cum that was gathered there. Adam sighed blissfully, squeezing Sauli’s bicep. 

By that Sauli could tell he loved it. He started pumping properly again, going firmly up and down the shaft and squeezed a little always at the tip. That’s how he likes it so maybe Adam does too. 

Adam pulled away from the kiss to pant. His lips were swollen by now and he looked so damn hot in Sauli’s opinion. They were both looking down at Sauli’s hand working on Adam’s cock. 

“Getting kinda close…” Adam said, his voice husky and low, “Ah, keep going…” He groaned, throwing his head back. He was beautiful. Adam was enjoying Sauli’s touch and it made Sauli feel all happy and fuzzy. 

Sauli felt his cock pulse a few times and bam, he was coming with a moan. Adam buried his face onto Sauli’s neck and bit on his skin as his cum splattered between them and coated Sauli’s hand too. 

Sauli felt hot. He made Adam cum. _He_ made Adam cum. 

Adam laid on his back, satisfied smile on his face. 

“If you don’t mind the mess come here right now” He said and pulled Sauli against his chest, “Gay sex advice number one: Things will be veery messy but don’t care” 

Sauli chuckled, kissing Adam’s nipple. 

“Will you give me all the possible advice?” 

“Yes. If you want to”


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just sex talk and sex. Some confessions as well.

**Part 8: Feels so X-rated**

 

Adam's been awfully happy since he and Sauli got their things solved. His brother Neil wanted to punch his stupid grin off his face. But that was only because he was jealous. Adam was getting some unlike him. 

And Sauli was beyond adorable. He was so damn perfect in every meaning and Adam couldn’t be happier about their growing relationship. At first their age gap felt weird, yes, but it was actually kind of hot too. 

And Adam felt so good around him. And as soon as Sauli's family was out of the town again over the night, Sauli came to Adam's place to spend their first night together.

"Hi" Adam smiled, pulling Sauli inside by his hips. Sauli kicked the door closed after he was in, "Missed you" Adam murmured, stealing a brief kiss from Sauli's lips.

"Missed you too" Sauli whispered, "Too much"

"Mm, but you're here now" Adam smiled, pulling Sauli further inside, "Can we talk?"

Adam needs to tell Sauli about his past relationship. He and Sauli has only been officially but still secretly together for only three weeks but something about Sauli messages that Adam can trust him. 

"Are you gonna leave me?" Sauli asked nervously, sitting on Adam's bed next to him.

"No" Adam chuckled, pecking Sauli on the lips, "I leave when you push my old ass away"

Sauli giggled, tapping Adam's thigh.

"Don't worry. But when the erectile dysfunction..."

"Oh you brat" Adam groaned playfully, pinning Sauli against the bed and bit his neck gently and growled, "Stop saying things like that. Or I will have a crisis"

"Only after 5 years" Sauli grinned wickedly.

Adam was really ready to kiss that grin off and blow him until Sauli can't do anything but moan. But... They're not in the blow jobs yet. Only hand jobs so far. But it's fine, Adam's taking steps only as big as Sauli.

"Shut it" Adam hissed, "My dick’s very functional. Now can we really talk? I think you need to know something about me and the essay you wrote"

Sauli grew serious.

"Okay"

Adam took a deep breath and took Sauli's hand into his. It soothed and relaxed his nerves. He hasn't shared his past with too many people and he wasn’t really that comfortable talking about it. 

"I was thankful for the essay because it helped me to escape from an abusive relationship. My ex was really jealous, I mean _really_ jealous type. I admit I can be jealous too but he... It wasn't even flattering. One time I came home late and he was waiting for me in the bedroom. I thought like oh, okay, let's have some hot sex. But instead of sex he decided to show me who I belong to and slapped me right across the face"

"I'm sorry" Sauli whispered right away, squeezing Adam's hand encouragingly. Adam smiled a little, stroking Sauli’s knuckles with his thumb. 

"Then we forgot about it. I believed he'd never do it again. But he did. After two months when I was out without him again. It wasn't even a slap anymore, it was a violent assault. He yanked my hair, bruised my arms and yeah,,, it got pretty bad" Adam admitted, his voice getting less and less steady word by word and it made Sauli ache. He hated seeing Adam in any pain.

"I forgave him. Again. He wasn't physically abusive in the next 6 months but he was torturing me emotionally. I was head over heels in love with him but he didn't make me feel important or loved” 

It was awful. It pretty much destroyed his self-esteem for a long time. 

“Once I burnt my hand when I was cooking and he didn't even feel bad, he just said I am whining for nothing even though my whole inner palm was red and it hurt like bitch. I denied giving him a hand job that night and he almost made me do it. After that I read your essay. I valued it in my drawer for weeks and finally it encouraged me to leave. I haven't heard about my ex in months and I hope I never will. But I just want you to know all that"

Now the hug, please. It was Adam's turn to fidget when he waited for some kind of reaction from Sauli.

"Baby..." Sauli whispered, crawling on Adam's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Adam sagged in relief, his arms going loosely around Sauli's small waist, "I am so sorry that happened you"

"Yeah" Adam mumbled against Sauli's neck and squeezed his body just a little tighter, "You still like me?"

"Of course" Sauli gasped, kissing Adam's temple twice in a row, "Maybe even more now then you told me"

Adam smiled. He knew he could share this with Sauli. He just knew it by heart.

"You can live with this? I mean it's a part of me and..."

"Adam. I can" Sauli reassured, pressing a kiss on the side of Adam's neck. Adam sighed happily.

"Enough of the heavy stuff" He decided and pulled away from the hug. He leaned backwards, supporting himself with his hands, "What now?"

Sauli bounced a little on his lap and leaned back close, pressing his mouth against Adam's ear.

“I… I’ve been thinking about us. Uhm… Doing things…” 

Adam closed his eyes, enjoying the brushes of breath against his ear and the shivers they caused. Sauli’s been thinking about them. Doing things. Which means more than handjobs because hey, Sauli wouldn’t mention it otherwise. 

Adam bit his lip and tried to keep a smile in.

“What kind of things?” He asked whispering. 

He felt Sauli nip his earlobe and it took all his willpower not to push him on the bed and dominate him and make him all hot and bothered, lusting for…

"You know… _It_ … And … ”

Oh. _Oh_. Adam had an instant hard on. He flipped them on the bed into a laying position.

“What’s _it_?” Adam asked teasing and stared into Sauli’s blue eyes. Sauli’s cheeks were slightly flushed and he glanced down between their bodies meaningfully. 

“You know… “Sauli mumbled, looking away. Adam smirked and nosed his smooth cheek. He loves the way Sauli becomes so incredibly shy when they talk about something sex related. 

“Don’t assume things…” Adam teased. 

Sauli groaned and pushed Adam off his body. Adam was trying to bite back his grin because he knew Sauli wasn’t going to say anything out loud. He let himself be pushed and settled on the bed by Sauli. 

Sauli lay next to him and threw his leg over Adam’s thigh, locking their lips together. Oh, Adam can go with this. 

The kissing was very smooth by now, no more awkward teeth or nose bumping involved. Adam felt Sauli tug his shirt off his pants and soon he was touching Adam’s bare side under the shin shirt.

Adam bore more of his throat when Sauli moved to lick his neck. Sauli has gotten more confident in his moves. He doesn't worry so much about what he might look like or does everything feel _perfect_ for Adam. He’s testing the waters and Adam loves that. 

Adam squeezed Sauli’s biceps, gasping sharply when Sauli nipped on the thin skin of his neck. Sauli was being eager and started soothing the area he bit with his tongue. Adam has this spot on his neck, right next to the part Sauli’s licking. Adam tried to bear that part by bending his head some more. 

He felt Sauli’s lips touch the spot briefly and he put his hand on the back of Sauli’s neck to keep him there. 

“Baby…” He moaned quietly and Sauli got the hint then. Adam felt him start stimulating the said area more. He licked, nibbled and sucked. The noises Adam was making made Sauli feel hot and even more aroused, shyly starting to rub himself against Adam’s leg. 

Adam threw his head back and plaid with Sauli’s golden curls. Sauli was sucking his neck from the right spot so well it made Adam see stars but Adam’s not a teen anymore, he doesn’t have the need to prove everybody he’s been in bed with someone. And Sauli was trying to mark him, he knew it. So he gently pulled Sauli off his neck.

Sauli looked at him with big eyes.

“So good, baby…” Adam whispered, “But no marks there… This is between us”

Sauli bit his lip and nodded, looking sheepish by his action. Adam giggled harmlessly and stroked Sauli’s cheek. 

“Don’t look like that. In your age I wanted to do that too. Mark me anywhere else but no nasty hickeys on my neck. They’re simply trashy” 

“Okay… “ Sauli said, blushing, “Sorry”

Ugh, Adam wanted to eat him. He was looking so deliciously shy and cute and it’s just not fair. Adam pulled Sauli back into kissing and slipped his tongue inside his hot mouth. He’s getting so freaking horny he soon can’t just lie there, he has to relieve some pressure building behind his balls. 

Sauli rubbed his stomach under his shirt again, fingers digging onto the soft part Adam hates quite a lot. But he didn’t suck in his gut or think about it too much. He felt Sauli was hot for him so why to worry. 

Sauli’s hand was going up to tease his nipple. Adam let out a muffled moan and the leg that wasn’t being humped by Sauli automatically bent at the knee, ready to be thrown over Sauli’s hips so he could grind himself against Sauli. But Adam kept the leg where it was but meaningfully grasped Sauli’s busy hand and pushed it lower on his body. 

He fucking needs to be touched or he has to find the friction himself. Fortunately Sauli cupped him through his pants. He still doesn’t do that without Adam hinting it first. 

“We’re dating, Sauli. I’m your boyfriend and you can, and I actually need you to touch me without me asking it first” Adam informed, pressing Sauli’s hand more firmly on his crotch, “Rub it. Do it firmly, it won’t break.” 

Sauli nodded, his cheeks flushing because of the hot hardness under his palm. He let Adam lock their lips again and he started rubbing the bulge beneath his hand. He rubbed in circles and squeezed a little firmer. It made Adam’s hips buck in pleasure. 

“Am I bad at this?” Sauli asked all of a sudden, pulling away from the kiss. That was really not how Adam wanted him to feel. 

“No” Adam said right away, “Gosh, no. That’s not what I meant. Just… Release the stress and worry, it’s _me_ you’re with. Yes, I believe your goal is to make me feel as good as possible but don’t let that put any pressure on you. And does it really feel, “ Adam started asking and pushed his crotch against Sauli’s hand, “That you’re bad at this?”

Sauli giggled, hiding his blush into Adam’s neck. He shook his head as no though Adam probably didn’t see it.

"Just remember one thing; you don't have to do anything you don't feel like doing" Adam reminded softly when Sauli's hand started to work on his belt buckle. It’s something he keeps reminding Sauli about. He doesn’t want Sauli to feel pressured into anything. 

"I want this... I want to further… Even if I’m bad…" Sauli mumbled, his face flushing pink when he pulled Adam’s belt open and unbuttoned his pants. 

That was highly un-necessary. Adam's sure Sauli will be just fine as long as he doesn't think about it too much.

"I'll guide you if necessary... " Adam whispered, “But I believe you’ll be fine as long as _ahhh_ … Well that’s very fine too…“ Adam choked out when Sauli’s hand slid inside his unzipped jeans and straight under his briefs. 

Sauli rubbed the tip of his cock, collecting some juices from the tip. Sauli was trembling thoroughly and so did Adam, for a different reason though. 

“Uhm… Does it taste bad?” 

_Shit_. You don’t ask things like that with those big baby blue eyes and hand on cock. Not fair. Adam’s cock gave an appreciating twitch at the question, believing it was leading to something wonderful. 

“Difficult to say about myself but in general,,, no. Mostly skin. Little bit of sweetness and saltiness, I guess. Why?” Adam asked, breathing heavy. 

“I want to know… Can I…?” 

“Oh fuck, yesyesyes _please_ if you just want”

This isn’t happening. If Sauli’s going to blow him he’s in heaven. That hot mouth on wrapped around his aching cock… Licking the tip, massaging the underside with a tongue, sucking the head…

Sauli started sliding down Adam's body and pushed his shirt high up so he could mouth and kiss his abdomen all over.

Adam has always had issues with his body. Especially with everything that's above his hips. Sauli just seems to like him. A lot. 

Sauli met Adam's happy trail. He nosed the hair while he pulled Adam's pants lower to expose some more of it. Adam manscaped for sure, but he liked to keep some hair down there. 

Adam looked down at Sauli adoringly. He watched how Sauli's hands shook as he pulled his pants midway to his thighs with a noticeable struggle. Sauli glanced up at him with big pleading eyes. 

“Help?” 

Adam snickered, lifting his hips and started pushing his tight ass pants off. Next time Sauli comes over he’ll wear sweats. Sauli pulled his pants to knees and all the way to his ankles and Adam finished with kicking them off.

Sauli looked so painfully shy at the moment it made Adam's heart clench.

"You're so... It's so big... What if I can't...?"

Oh fuck, don't be that fucking cute it’s not fair. 

"It's okay baby... " Adam whispered, reaching down to stroke Sauli's hair, "You don't have to take it deep... Or even in your mouth at all if you don't like it. You can stop when you want…"

Sauli swallowed nervously and nodded. He pressed his mouth against Adam’s cock, feeling the warmth under the thin cotton. He mouthed the bulge while gripping on Adam’s inner thighs. Adam’s erection was pushing the cotton up, he barely even staid inside his briefs anymore. 

Sauli found the head of his cock and gave a testing suck. Adam’s body jerked slightly and he gasped. It encouraged Sauli to pull the elastics of his underwear down and he blushed crimson when he saw Adam’s flushed dick lay prominently against the skin of his belly. 

“ _Adam…_ ” Sauli whispered, staring at the length with wide eyes even though he has seen it dozens of times before. Just not from this close distance. 

He wrapped his unsure fingers around Adam's hard shaft and leaned down to press a tentative kiss on the side of it. Adam closed his eyes, his body going rigid at the contact.

Sauli didn't really lick him, he just mouthed the skin of his cock. Adam's dick twitched as it grew harder and it made Sauli pull away, blushing. He watched the moving length curiously yet lustfully before he removed his hand and kissed the head.

Adam felt his lips near his sweet spot and his hips bucked in a small movement, he couldn't help it all. Luckily he wasn't in Sauli's mouth or he might have gagged him.

Woah, it's getting better, Adam thought. As soon as his legs were freed, he bent them at the knees and spread them.

And he has never seen a prettier sight than Sauli between his legs. 

Sauli pressed his face against Adam's pubes, breathing in his musky scent and really, suddenly it was Adam who was flushing pink. He's not really used to feel worshipped like this. Sauli seems to love every little thing in him.

Sauli nosed the rough hair before he moved to poke Adam's balls with his face. Adam gasped quietly, not expecting that either.

"C-can I...?"

"Anything, baby. Anything you want" Adam panted, stroking Sauli's blonde curls. Feeling Sauli's mouth anywhere near his crotch is enough but fuck, Adam wants him to suck his cock and lick his balls and...

Sauli wrapped his hand around the straining flesh and looked up sheepishly.

"How do I...? Do I like... Suck or...?"

"Just... Don't think too much. Hate to say this but imagine it's popsicle. Suck it, lick it, savor it, anything. Just don't nibble or even scrape your teeth there"

Sauli nodded quickly, taking a deep breath. He wrapped his lips around the thick head and started sucking carefully and unsurely.

Adam dropped his head against the pillow and sighed in bliss. Sauli is sucking his cock, holy damn. He was doing it a little bit too carefully but he was still doing it and that was making Adam feel proud and good. It's a big step.

Adam tangled his fingers into Sauli's hair and kept his hand on his head. He didn't push him or pull him in any direction, just touched him.

Sauli's tongue touched the sensitive part under the head again and Adam couldn't help a sharp moan he let out.

"That's good..."

Sauli pulled away to breathe properly. He was visibly shivering and licking his lips.

"Am I doing okay?"

Ugh, not necessary to ask things like that when Adam's dick is obviously whining for more.

"What'd you think?" Adam asked.

Sauli grinned innocently and returned his mouth on Adam, this time on his balls. No way Sauli can fit them into his mouth so maybe Adam should warn him about teeth and- Oh. Sauli is licking his sack.

To be honest, Adam was kind of afraid that Sauli's teeth would make contact with his sensitive skin. But so far Sauli has been great. And tender.

Adam's legs fell wider open when Sauli sucked the other ball into his mouth and fondled the other gently with his hand.

"What are you? Natural talent because _fuck_..." Adam groaned, feeling Sauli's fingers press against his perineum.

"I've watched porn" Sauli said like it was a sin and let Adam's ball drop from his lips. 

"You've watched porn, huh? What a crime" Adam teased. Adam loves porn. But he gets tired of porn and his own hand so he's pretty happy about Sauli doing things between his legs.

"But I'd want to know what to do exactly to you... "

"I'm up to anything. But I won't pee on you or let you play with a knife"

Sauli blushed, hiding his face against the skin closest to him and really, he didn't need to push his face against Adam's balls and ass because that doesn't do anything good for Adam's capability to think.

"Adam! I mean really"

Adam smiled slightly, kind of touched that Sauli's need to know his pleasure spots is so bad.

"I don't tell the obvious ones but,,, well actually I could. You can start from whatever you were doing with my balls and then,,, we'll see"

Sauli nodded, dragging his tongue over Adam's sack. Adam inhaled sharply, his head rolling on the pillow. Sauli sucked on his sensitive skin in earnest and it was almost too much to bear but it was still so good.

He has always preferred mouth on his cock rather than on his balls but right now,,, he wasn't really sure why. Maybe Sauli was being perfectly careful with them unlike the ones who believe they're some kind of sex gods.

Adam wrapped his fingers lightly around his own shaft and pumped it slowly to relieve some building pressure. 

Sauli pulled away again when he noticed Adam was touching himself, and he glanced up at Adam's face. He blushed when he saw the pleasure and to think it was him who made Adam this way.

He stopped the slow movement of Adam's hand and Adam's eyes immediately opened and he looked down at Sauli. He saw his flushed, visibly aroused boyfriend stare at him hungrily. Adam's cock twitched at the sight, some pre cum dribbling out of his slit on his stomach.

Sauli's eyes were glued to it. He leaned down to kiss the wetness off and it set his taste buds on fire. It wasn't bad but not great either - But it was something so Adam it aroused him beyond everything.

"I try my best..." He said, his voice trembling as he held Adam's cock up and took him into his mouth as far as he was able to.

It stretched his jaw a bit too much and it wasn't the easiest thing to keep his teeth covered because of that. He slowly started bobbing his head, his lips hugging the hard length firmly.

"Jesus..." Adam breathed, digging his fingers into Sauli's hair. He did everything not to start thrusting his hips and push his cock deeper in to the moist warmth.

Sauli was worrying for nothing. His technique wasn't the most confident one but there was nothing wrong with that; The hug of his lips felt perfect around his hard cock.

He started sucking on the head and his hand fondled Adam's balls. Oh heaven... Adam threw his head back and his back arched without much help.

Sauli pulled away, startling the sudden push.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry... I'm trying but I can't help it..." Adam groaned, his head thrown back and hands on his own chest, "Go on..."

Sauli wrapped his lips around the shaft again, this time going further and further. He wanted to at least try

"Can you lick the tip, baby?"

Sauli felt so hot. His face was flaming red when he started flickering his tongue around the juicy tip. Adam moaned softly, pinching his own nipples and his thighs clamping around Sauli.

"Close, baby, so close...

Sauli's tongue massaged the underside of his cock, making him pulse and throb in his mouth, going closer and closer to the edge.

"Pull away..." Adam choked, trying to push Sauli off his cock, "Jerk me off,,, I'm gonna cum..."

Sauli mumbled a protest and tightened his lips around Adam's cock. Adam bit a back a scream, yes, a scream, and stopped trying to yank Sauli off. If Sauli wants him to cum in his mouth, he's not going to stop him.

One last suck and he was coming. He moaned as his cock pulsed powerfully, cum flooding into Sauli's mouth. He doubts Sauli will swallow but he doesn't care.

He opened his eyes though he wanted nothing but just stay back and wait until Sauli would crawl up and kiss him. But since that unlikely happens, he made himself come down from his bliss.

Saulu was still down between his legs, looking more than just a little displeasured as he slowly spit some of Adam's semen on his stomach.

Adam couldn't help but chuckle and reach on the nightstand to grab a few tissues. Poor baby is terrified not to swallow.

"Here, spit it here. You don't have to do that"

Sauli grabbed the tissues and spit into them, wiping his mouth as well then tossed them. He was furiously red and not really sure what to do next.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't... Tasted not so great..."

Adam laughed gently and pulled Sauli up.

"Really? Maybe I should eat more vegetarian food then. And lots of berries" He said smiling and locked his lips with Sauli's. Tasting himself doesn't bother him at all. He loves to kiss the person who gave him a blowjob especially when the person is much more than just a one night stand.

Sauli pulled away, avoiding Adam's eyes. Which is still so freaking adorable.

"Look at me" Adam whispered, tilting Sauli's head by his chin, "Don't feel shy. You were wonderful"

"But I couldn't swallow"

"And so? You get used to the taste if you let me cum in your mouth every time. If you even want to blow me again, that is"

"You kidding?" Sauli hissed, humping the side of Adam's thigh, "I freaking came half way through"

Oh fuck. That's so freaking hot. Sauli came just by sucking him. While Adam feels old and kind of left behind, he suddenly feels so fucking hot again.

"So you probably wanna wash up? We could take a shower together" Adam suggested and caressed Sauli's cheek. He has never even seen Sauli properly and fully naked.

Sauli bit his lip, pondering the suggestion. After a few seconds of thinking, he nodded. Fuck yes, Sauli naked.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Adam said and tugged on Sauli's shirt, "I want to see you..."

Sauli pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it beside Adam's bed. If Adam wouldn't have just come, his cock would have stirred the very second.

"This is so nasty" Sauli groaned when he pulled his pants down and felt the cooling cum stuck on his skin.

"That makes two of us" Adam said, gesturing down his body which was sticky with cum as well. Sauli has no reason to feel embarrassed by anything. Sex is messy - Get used to it.

Adam got up from the bed and took Sauli's hand, starting to pull him towards his bathroom. He could practically feel Sauli's eyes on his ass.

"The shower stall is kinda small. We just have to be a little closer, eh?" Adam beamed, opening the stall and got in. Sauli smiled, stepping inside too.

He pressed himself against Adam's front and touched his chest to feel the hair. He gazed into Adam's eyes adoringly yet still a bit sheepishly.

Oh gosh, Adam loves the way Sauli looks at him. 

 

**Part 9: Teenage dream**

 

Sauli felt so warm and safe when Adam spooned him. Spending the night with Adam has been the best night of his life. No, they didn't do much, but still.

He gave Adam a blowjob but that's it.

Now, with sun peeking through the curtains and Adam's warm body behind his, his life felt perfect and complete. He's been awake for almost thirty minutes but he isn't actually bored.

He heard Adam take that deep breath you sometimes do when you wake up. At the same time the hand around him tightened and there was a soft pair of lips against the back of his neck.

Sauli smiled and squeezed Adam's hand to tell he is awake too.

"Morning" Adam murmured, "Have you been awake long? You could have waken me up"

"I didn't want to. You snuffled so cutely"

Adam's body shook slightly with laughter. He kissed Sauli's shoulder once when he felt Sauli stroke his fingers.

"I hope you're not disappointed with this night" Sauli said then, more quietly. He's maybe a bit afraid that Adam will get tired of his slow baby steps. Adam’s an adult and craves things differently than him. 

"What? Why would I be?" Adam frowned.

Because I'm such a kid, Sauli thought in his head. He would love to be confident and experienced lover and boyfriend to Adam but he just can't be that yet.

"Forget it... " Sauli mumbled, "I just... I just thought you might want to go further already. I've been thinking about it too..."

He has thought about Adam fucking him. But the fact that it would hurt freaks him out because hey, Adam's kind of... Very well packed. It might not be the easiest thing to take it inside.

"But it'll hurt?"

"Yes. Not gonna lie - It does hurt. Especially on the first time"

He can talk about this with Adam. He has to be able to or they're never going to get to the penetrative sex. Adam won’t do it unless they can talk about it. Because if you can’t talk about it, there’s no way you’re ready for it. 

"Have you ever... You know,,, taken it up in the ass?" 

Adam chuckled quietly. Partly amused that Sauli asked him that so bluntly. 

"Yes. A couple of times. And my first time was trashy and quite bad. It's not like everything has to go perfectly for it to be good anyway but… It’s just didn’t have any feelings involved. I was drunk"

Sauli doesn't want to be bad. He wants to be good for Adam. And he definitely wants to be sober so he can at least remember it the next day. 

"I want to do it. I want you to... " Oh God, he can't say it out loud. He just literally can't. His face is already burning red.

"You want me to what?" Adam asked, whispering right behind Sauli's ear. Sauli shivered.

"I want you in me... I want you to,,, fuck me"

Sauli felt Adam's cock twitch against his ass. He seemed to appreciate the idea quite a lot.

"Here's the thing... We’re gonna have a breakfast now and then we're gonna talk about a few things and see where it goes then. You can stay another night if you want to"

Sauli smiled, nodding. Sounds perfectly good. He finally turned around to see Adam and Jesus, he was beautiful. Like not fair. He has just woken up and he still looks flawless. His hair messy and eyelids a bit heavy but still. 

Adam smiled at him and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Then he pushed the covers aside and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Sauli watched him get up and stretch. Those arms and legs... God. Adam hadn’t been fair last night. He said he’ll sleep naked if Sauli does but Sauli felt way too shy to do it so Adam wore briefs as well. Such a tease. 

Adam got down from the alcove where his bed was and made his way to the kitchen. Sauli was thankful the apartment was so small - He could still see Adam from the bed.

"You want coffee?"

"Yup" Sauli replied, pushing himself up as well. Adam's bed is so much comfier and bigger than his own. He'd never want to leave it if he had a chance. 

And he'd enjoy watching Adam from there. He was strutting around in his black briefs, he had a messy hair and sleepy eyes. And he looked gorgeous even when he was putting coffee maker ready. 

When Adam had put the coffee maker on, he went into the bathroom. That was when Sauli finally got up and made his way to the kitchen to see if there was something to eat. He feels weird for browsing Adam's cabinets but Adam told him he can do that.

Hm. Maybe some toast would be perfectly fine.

First he took a gulp of water to moisten his dry morning mouth. But after all he didn't dare to touch anything else and he just ended up sitting on the chair waiting for Adam.

Adam came out in about 5 minutes.

He chuckled, knowing that Sauli didn't do anything but took a gulp of some water bottle in his fridge.

"If I would have gone somewhere, like a job interview or something, would you have just sat here without any breakfast?" Adam asked while pulling a toaster out of the cabinet.

Probably. But Sauli doesn't need to say it out loud. Adam might get a feeling he still doesn't feel comfortable with him. He does, but he's still just so shy around him. Maybe a little afraid to touch things too.

"I don't know. Probably not" Sauli said, eyes glued to Adam's ass as he bent down to get something from the lower cabinet.

"Liar" Adam smirked, straightening up, "I've told you; Make yourself feel at home"

"I try" Sauli smiled, getting up and pecked Adam's temple before going to the bathroom. He's ridiculous. He can't even make breakfast in Adam's place but still wants to have sex with him. Not a wonder Adam still might feel like he's pretty tense.

Sauli peed, washed his hands and face, and got out.

Adam was sitting on a chair, sipping coffee and doing something with his phone.

This time Sauli decided not to ask, he just grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee. He added sugar and milk, and sat across Adam. Adam raised his eyes from his phone and looked at Sauli the second he had sat down.  
Gulp. That look sent shivers through Sauli's body.

"Now we're gonna talk. And you're not able to hide your face to my neck right now"

Okay. Adam wants to talk about sex. It's fine...

"I know you're up to experiencing since you're 16, I get it. But that doesn't mean that we're going to have sex, by the way oral sex is sex too, so _penetrative_ sex, and then you're going to brag to your friends that you're no longer virgin and that you lost it to your ‘hot neighbor’. And I don't want to mark your neck and I'm not letting you do that to me either. Hickeys are trashy and other people simply don’t need to know we’ve been together that way"

Sauli frowned. Some people, especially chicks in his school walk around with ugly hickeys on their necks. Marking Adam kind of attracts him; He’d get to show Adam’s _his_. But maybe it really isn’t so necessary. 

"You'd be sharing a very intimate and vulnerable act with me. And I expect it to stay between us"

"Of course it'd stay between us" Sauli said quietly, fidgeting because Adam was able to look directly at him.

"It has to. I would never go around talking about it. Physical nudity is nothing like emotional but it still puts you to a vulnerable position. And also, there are many types of sex. The one with no feelings, the one with unrequited feelings and the one with mutual strong feelings. And I kind of hope we're on the mutual part?"

Stupid question. Sauli can't believe Adam's even doubting that. Or maybe he hasn't proved his feelings for him clearly enough.

"Of course we are" Sauli said, gazing into Adam's eyes. Wait maybe he's on there but Adam isn't. Fuck, "At least I think so...?"

Adam smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. And no matter how shy you may feel, you need to be able to tell me if you want to stop. Or if I do something that's not pleasant for you because I _can't_ know. And you need to respect my boundaries too. When it comes to regular vanilla sex I don't think you can make up something that would make me feel utterly displeasured but you get the point"

Of course. Sauli understands what boundaries are. Oh God, he's going to have actual sex with Adam. He blushed when Adam flashed him a smirk.

"You have raging teenage hormones, babe. But," Adam started and got up, "You said you have a lecture at 1 p.m. You'll go there and I need to see my mom. I'll be home probably at 5 and then I'll put things ready and then you can come back here"

Complicated. Why they can't do it just now? But at the same time, Sauli wants to have a lot of time for it. And fall asleep in Adam's arms after it.

Things will go as perfectly as possible.

~*~ 

Sauli was restless on the lecture. He couldn't focus on anything that was said because all he could think of was Adam. Naked. Naked with him.

It was heaven to get out of there. He went back home, told his mother that he's spending a night with Pia (Virpi somehow still wishes that Sauli was dating her so she let him) and went straight to Adam's place. It was around 6 p.m. when he rang the doorbell.

Adam opened the door, pulled him swiftly inside and covered his eyes with a silky tie. Sauli barely had time to see what Adam was wearing. If the brief look was nothing to believe in, he was wearing a black button up shirt and some leather look-alike pants. 

"I am not going to tie your eyes for long or tie you to bed. Just for a few minutes, okay? Trust in me and follow me"

Okay. Holy shit is this really happening for God's sake. Sauli held on Adam's hand tightly and followed him.

"I know you're a virgin and the fact that you let me be the one you lose it to... It's beautiful. And it makes me feel special. I don't know if all this is too much but,,, I want this to be as good as it can be for you" Adam whispered, pulling the tie off Sauli's eyes.

Sauli blinked a few times. He thought things like this only happen in movies. Dim lighting and candles on the shelf above Adam’s bed. 

"Adam..."

"Too much?"

"No" Sauli gasped, "It's perfect... It means a lot"

Wow.

Adam turned him around so they could look at each other in the eyes. It made Sauli's heart beat so fast he thought he's about to faint.

Adam didn't say anything, just pressed their lips together and started pushing Sauli towards the bed. He told Sauli when he had to step up the stairs to the alcove, then pushed him down on the mattress.

Sauli was shivering when Adam hovered above him.

"Just don't think too much... " Adam whispered before locking their lips to a passionate kiss.

Not too much thinking, got it. Maybe. Or not. What if he'll be really, really bad? Ugh. Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam, pulling him all the way down on top of his body.

Adam's bodyweight on him is something he doesn't get tired of feeling. He's perfectly sized; Not too light but not too heavy.

Sauli stroked Adam's back through the cotton of his shirt. He let his hands roam all over, going from Adam's shoulders to the small of his back and up the swell of his ass, before sliding them down again to rest on Adam’s lower back. His pinky was touching the bare skin. 

Adam grabbed Sauli's leg and hooked it behind his own thighs, bringing their groins so close together they could form friction anytime they moved. The kiss went from slow and sweet to dirtier then, more tongue involved. It was hard to stay still, Sauli was continuously arching against Adam's body.

Adam ground against Sauli, tearing a soft moan out of Sauli's throat. He tightened his hold around Adam and started pushing the hem of his shirt up. He needed to touch his hot skin.

Adam nipped on Sauli's lip before he pulled away. His eyelids were heavy and his lips were abusively red. Holy fuck, it made Sauli's cock twitch. He wonders how he's going to last through this.

Adam pushed Sauli's leg down and sat on his pelvis. He rubbed his ass teasingly against Sauli's dick. Sauli knows Adam will top but that doesn't stop him from teasing him.

Adam started unbuttoning his own shirt but just as Sauli thought, he only unbuttoned the first three. Enough to expose his chest hair but that's it.

This time Sauli didn't hesitate to continue what Adam had started. He unbuttoned the shirt all the way down and pushed the edges apart to expose his whole abdomen.

He watched Adam's stomach move fast due to his panting. He couldn't help tracing his fingers around his belly button and watch his muscles twitch under his touch.

Adam smiled. Sauli slid hands under the shirt and wrapped his arms around Adam’s back, pulling him back down. His skin felt so smooth and warm under his hands. 

Adam gave him only a brief French kiss before he sat up again. This time he moved to sit between Sauli's legs so he could pull Sauli up into a sitting position without their height difference coming too clear.

He pushed Sauli's shirt up and Sauli helped him to take it off by raising his arms. Adam tossed it on the floor, careful not to hit the candles or the situation might change a little.

Sauli was shirtless and he wanted Adam to be as well. He put his hands on Adam’s shoulder and pushed the shirt down his arms and tossed it on the floor as well.

Sauli placed both of his hands on Adam's chest and rubbed his nipples. He knows by now it makes Adam's breath hitch. They're so very sensitive to touches. And oh, the chest hair. 

Adam pushed him back on the bed and laid between his legs. Oh, Sauli is so not going to last with Adam's hard cock rubbing against his own.

Adam moved to lick and suck on his neck. Sauli bore his throat for him and gently scratched Adam's back. Adam ground against him more strongly and suddenly Sauli just grabbed on Adam's ass to pull him even closer to him.

"Oh" Adam chuckled, a little surprised by the rough touch.

Sauli blushed, his grip lightening a little. He still touched Adam's bottom though and it was freaking hot. Firm and fleshy and oh lord. Sauli knew it the second he saw Adam in the library that it was a jogger’s ass. Maybe pilates has done something too.

"Surprising you didn't stop and freak out you did something wrong" Adam teased.

Why does he have to do that? It's once again not fair.

“It just happened…” Sauli said quietly. 

Adam hummed in laughter, nipping on Sauli’s earlobe, “Well I love when things just happen. So we're doing this?" Adam asked softly then, his hands resting on Sauli's belt buckle.

Sauli nodded, his words caught in his throat.

"Say it" Adam hissed, pressing his lips against Sauli's ear more firmly, "Say what you want us to do. Say what you want _me_ to do..."

Sauli was trembling.

"I... I want us to have sex. I want you inside me..."

Adam groaned, pushing his erection against Sauli.

"We need to get naked then"

Oh yes. Yes, please. That's more than fine. Sauli let Adam unbuckle his belt and pull down his zipper, then Adam sat between his legs and started pulling them down to his ankles.

He tossed them off somewhere where their shirts had gone as well.

Sauli gasped when Adam rubbed him through his briefs. If he's so fucking close already how can he ever last while Adam fucks him. Sometimes it sucks to be so young.

"You're leaking already... I'm kind of flattered" Adam said huskily and gently scratched the head of Sauli's cock.

Sauli jerked at the touch and whined, tugging on the waistband of Adam's jeans.

Adam stopped distracting him and just sat back, waiting for Sauli to work his pants open. He unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned the button and with shaky hands pulled the zipper down.

"So... Off?" Sauli questioned.

Adam chuckled, rolling on his back on the bed and pushed his pants down himself, kicking them off his feet.

"Your turn again" He smirked, tugging on Sauli's briefs, "Can I?"

Sauli nodded, lifting his hips as Adam pulled his underwear off. He's been fully naked with Adam for only once and it was in the shower. This felt so different.

Adam gave a glance or two to his hard cock that was curved against his belly.

"You too now" Sauli whispered. Adam got on his hands and knees above him and nodded approvingly. Sauli pushed down his briefs, briefly getting to touch his bare ass. Adam kicked them off and settled on top of Sauli. Every inch of their bodies were touching now.

Adam's cock against his own without any layer of clothing.

"Still wanna do this?" Adam asked quietly, “Or are you freaking out?”

"I’m not" Sauli whispered right away, "I want this. More than anything"

Adam nodded, reaching for his nightstand and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a lube and condom.

"So, uhm... Rule number one: Always prepare well. Rule number two: Do it safe. I'm going to use my fingers first to get you opened up. Are you ready?"

"Yeah... I am"

~♥~ 

Fuck. Sauli had come once already and Adam wasn't even inside him yet. Could he be done with the preparation? He can't bear a one touch on his prostate anymore or he will shoot again.

Adam pulled his fingers out.

"Do you feel ready? Or should I still...?"

"No. I mean, yes I'm ready but I want you already. Please..."

"Okay, okay" Adam panted, wrapping his fingers around his own cock and gave it a few pumps to ease the strong pressure. He let go and his cock smacked against his belly, leaving no doubts he was so fucking hard.

Sauli licked his lips. The head of Adam's cock was flushed and he was leaking.

He watched as Adam grabbed the forgotten condom from the bed. He gave it to Sauli.

"Put it on me"

Gulp. He's so not going to make it. His hands are still shaking so badly. He anyway tore the paper off and pulled the condom out. But then he was a little lost.

"Check the unrolling way first. Then squeeze the air out of the tip and roll it on me"

Easier said than done. God, this is so fucking awkward it can't be even real. Sauli wanted to disappear under the ground.

"Uhm..."

Adam chuckled lovingly, taking the condom from Sauli's hands. He used his fingertip to find out which way the condom unrolls, then handed it back to Sauli the right side up.

"This way"

Sauli nodded, remembering the second thing which was to pinch the air out of the tip. Then he rolled it on Adam's hard cock.

Adam shuddered a little even though it was just a light touch. He squirted some lube on his inner palm and lubed up his cock as well to minimize the pain Sauli would feel.

"It would be easier if you laid on your stomach"

"No" Sauli resisted right away, "I want to see you"

Adam bit his lip but nodded.

"Okay. If you want to. I'm gonna push the head in first, okay? It'll hurt. But I'll be gentle..."

Sauli nodded frantically, kind of shy to spread his legs for Adam. He felt Adam rub the tip of his cock against his entrance, sending electric joints throughout his body.

Adam started to slowly push inside him. Sauli grasped on the skin of Adam's back the second he felt the head was in. It already burnt him. He wonders how could he take Adam's whole length.

"Easy, easy... Relax" Adam soothed, nuzzling Sauli's face.

Sauli took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. He moved his hands on Adam's hair while Adam tried to relax him with some neck kisses. When he relaxed, Adam slowly pushed deeper. …Okay, that hurts like shit. Sauli tensed, whimpering a little.

"Baby, baby, baby- Ow. Relax, you squeeze me really hard"

That doesn't really relax him. If he's hurting and Adam's hurting nothing is going well so far and ugh. Okay, _relax_.

The tension in Adam's body disappeared the second Sauli relaxed. And it actually lessened the pain Sauli felt too. It really was all about feeling relaxed.

"You want me to go on or do I stop?"

"No, don't stop. I'm fine" Sauli insisted, "Just go on"

Adam nodded, pulling his cock out and slowly back in. But not all the way.

Sauli hummed, wrapping his arms around Adam's shoulders. The thrusting moves Adam did definitely loosened him up some more and it eased the burning pain he felt.

Every time Adam pushed in, he would go a little deeper. So little Sauli barely noticed it at first. He only realized it when Adam moaned quite loudly and his balls were resting against Sauli's ass. Well fuck, he's all the way in.

"Baby,,, Feels amazing, you're so perfectly tight around me..." Adam panted, "Oh fuck, feels _really_ good"

That was the hottest thing ever. Hearing Adam's voice so wrecked with pure pleasure,,, it's everything. It pushed away the last bits of pain Sauli was feeling.

Adam started thrusting again. Slowly and going all the way in.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Sauli clung onto Adam, his legs going around his waist and hands holding onto his shoulders, neck, hair, whatever he was able to reach.

Adam's head was dropped against his shoulder so Sauli nibbled and licked his neck.

Adam was so fucking big inside him. He felt so full with him inside. As Adam thrust, he slowly speeded up. He was being gentle and loving, he just went a little faster.

"You still okay?" Adam asked, his voice nothing but uneven and shaky.

"Yeah... I'm good" Sauli replied, pressing his lips against the side of Adam's neck. He could taste the forming sweat.

Adam groaned, pushing himself up. He was now hovering above Sauli in support of his arms and Sauli could see his face. Even in the dim light of the candles he could see that his skin was flushed and there were a few droplets of sweat on his forehead.

Sauli dropped his hands on Adam's thighs and slid them on his ass. He cupped his ass cheeks and held onto them tightly as Adam kept pounding him.

They were both panting and gazing at each other with lust. Adam was so freaking hot like this.

Adam pulled out almost completely before slamming his cock inside Sauli's perfectly tight hole. His cock nudged Sauli's prostate and Sauli couldn't help the loud moan that escaped.

Adam immediately pressed his palm against his mouth.

"Shhh, not so loud. Your mommy doesn't need to know that her son isn't where he said he'll be"

Adam's keeping his mouth shut. How freaking hot is that. Sauli groaned against Adam's palm when he felt another poke at his prostate.

It somehow made his muscles contract and he ended up squeezing Adam's cock. It tore a gorgeous quiet moan out of Adam's throat. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from moaning too loudly.

Adam kept thrusting, forcing himself to keep his eyes open because he wanted to see Sauli's face. Wanted to see how his cock can make him writhe desperately beneath him.

Sauli was close. So damn close and Adam hasn't even touched him yet. Sauli whined, arching his back.

"I know..." Adam whispered, letting his hand fall from Sauli's mouth and wrapped it around his cock, "Anytime you want..."

Adam just kept his fist around Sauli's length and let Sauli thrust into it with the same pace as he thrust into Sauli.

Sauli felt his orgasm build up faster somewhere low in his belly the second Adam's hand closed around him. He can't last any longer.

Sauli squeezed Adam's ass when he came. His body jerked powerfully and he shot his load between their bodies. He shuddered and his muscles around Adam's cock contracted again.

The tight hug was driving Adam over the edge. He leaned down to capture Sauli's lips into a kiss and kept thrusting fast. He was making all these small sounds of pleasure and his hips moved faster and faster on every second. 

His thrusting became very jerky at last. He pulled his cock almost all the way out and slammed it inside one last time. He let out a wrecked sound, his balls hitting Sauli’s ass and he came.

He moaned into the kiss, shooting inside the condom. Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam's back and hugged him tightly to strengthen the feeling of being one.

Adam's body was shaking.

Adam had to pull himself out while he was still hard. Sauli would have wanted him to stay inside just for a few seconds more but oh well. Adam tossed the condom and laid back on top of Sauli.

Sauli wanted to cringe at the sticky mess between their bodies but he didn't. Sex is messy, Adam had said. And he has to get used to it. 

Adam pecked Sauli's lips and flashed him a smile. Sauli blushed, giving him a smile back. Now that Sauli had experienced the sex with Adam, bragging or even talking about it to anyone else became the last thing in his mind.

It was just between them. And it was beautiful.

"Was that anything what you expected?" Adam asked, stroking Sauli's blonde curls.

"No. It was more. It was better" Sauli said, caressing Adam's cheek.

"I'm glad" Adam murmured, pressing his head against the crook of Sauli's neck, "And by the way, I'm an after-sex-cuddler"

Sauli chuckled, burying his fingers in Adam's hair.

"It's fine"

 

**Part 9: I know places we can hide**

 

The next day Adam was visiting Sauli for a change. He wonders how long it'll take until Virpi asks why Sauli always wants to stay home when the family goes somewhere.

"I should tell them. But I'm afraid" Sauli said, tracing Adam's painted toenails with a fingertip. They were sitting on a couch, Adam's feet on Sauli's lap. Sauli can’t get over the fact how cute Adam’s toes are with black nail polish on nails.

“You tell them when you’re ready. But the longer you wait, the harder it’ll be to tell them” Adam said, knowing it from the experience, “I didn’t really say anything to my parents. They just figured it out. Are you sure your parents haven’t as well?” 

Sauli shrugged, sighing. 

Adam gave him a small smile. He knows the feelings Sauli’s going through and he wants to offer support to him. No matter when Sauli’s going to tell his parents that he’s gay. Maybe he doesn’t need to tell that he’s dating Adam but just the fact that he likes boys. 

“I’ll tell them. Today. No, tomorrow. Next week” Sauli started, “Next month” 

Adam chuckled, pulling his feet out of Sauli’s lap and moved to straddle Sauli’s hips. 

“Or next year. On the next decade. Whenever, I will still be here to support you” Adam said and pressed a gentle kiss on Sauli’s lips. 

Sauli nodded, smiling after Adam pulled away. He stroked Adam’s hipbones with his thumbs and looked into his eyes lovingly. 

Adam didn’t sit on his lap very long, thinking he was maybe a bit too heavy (Which wasn’t true at all). But he did push Sauli on the couch and straddled him, bringing their faces very close to each other. 

Sauli giggled, cupping Adam’s face between his palms. 

Adam smiled, pushing their lips together. There’s no denying he loves nothing more than kissing. It’s affectionate, fun and creates connection. He hummed when Sauli dropped his other hand on his side and slid it under his T-shirt.

“W-well… This is surprising” Came a familiar voice. It was Virpi somewhere close. 

Adam immediately pulled away and got off on top of Sauli though he knew it wouldn’t help anymore. They’ve been caught. He gulped. 

Sauli looked twice as horrified as him as he slowly got up from his laying position and gave an embarrassed look to his parents who were standing on the gape of the living room door. 

“Sauli? What does this mean?” Virpi asked, frowning at her son. 

Sauli fidgeted. Adam wanted to take his hand but it might not be the best thing to do right now. Sauli’s father’s eyes were burning holes to his body. 

“It means exactly what it looks like too” Sauli said then. Both of his parents looked at him after it, “I’m gay. And I’ve been seeing Adam officially for a few weeks already. But I’ve spend time with him for almost two months” 

Awkward. The tension is too much for Adam to bear. Maybe he should stay beside Sauli but he just can’t. They need to talk about this without him. 

“Riiight. It’ll be better if I just go home” He said, expecting Osmo to stop him but he didn’t. Adam went into the hall and started putting on his shoes behind the wall to hear the conversation but not see anyone. 

He heard Virpi’s voice first. 

“Why haven’t you told us earlier?” 

But oh shit right, of course they’re discussing in Finnish since there’s only three of them. God damn it. 

“After what you said about Adam? Didn’t really feel like telling” Sauli said and Adam could just tell by his voice that he was terrified.

There was a silence. 

“But… I mean we have nothing against it, right?” Virpi asked, probably asking Osmo. 

“Of course not. You’re still our son” 

“But Adam’s almost 10 years older than you. Why are you…?” 

Adam bit his lip, his hand on the doorknob already. He really shouldn’t listen to them talking even though he couldn’t understand him. He feels like he’s listening secretly anyway so maybe he should just leave. But he just heard his name. 

“ _Koska mä rakastan sitä_ ”

Adam’s heart just skipped a beat or even two. He has no idea what Sauli just said but he recognizes the one word Sauli taught him when Adam asked what all kind of words are in Finnish. 

Adam spun around and took a few slow steps into the living room, questioning look on his face. Just to make sure…

“What?” He asked quietly, the presence of Sauli’s parents totally forgotten. He saw Sauli gulp and tug on the hem of his own shirt in nervousness. 

“I love you. And I’ve been seeking for encourage to tell you that for almost two weeks but I just couldn’t find it”

Say something, Adam. Like right the fuck now before your chance goes running away like a brown horse. 

Adam glanced at Sauli’s parents and Virpi went like ‘Oh’ and pushed her husband into the kitchen and went there herself as well. Adam walked closer to Sauli and took his hands into his. 

“You really mean it?” He asked, whispering. 

Sauli nodded. 

“Trust me,,, I wouldn’t have said those words in front of my parents because Finns just don’t really do that. But now I just had to because I needed you to know. And no, it’s not just a ‘teen crush’ that lasts for a few months. It’s… “Sauli babbled, his mouth still moving but nothing came out. Almost like he was trying to look for words to explain it. 

“I haven’t been in love before, so I wasn’t really sure what it was supposed to feel like. I knew I had a crush when my stomach filled with butterflies every time I saw you or when you just texted me. And I knew it was a bad crush when I couldn’t stop thinking about you in any way” 

Adam was listening, his heart bursting. 

“I can’t explain it, really. But soon I felt obsessed with you and it freaked me out because I felt that if someone would take you away from me I couldn’t… I couldn’t deal with it. And before you told me about your past relationship I had already over analyzed what you had said about my essay. I guessed the violence myself, Adam. I knew it already when you told me about it. At first it felt sickening to think that someone had hurt you but then it started to kill me a little every time I thought about it. It made me outraged. And what you said about sex...” Sauli said, more quietly since he knew his parents might listen, “At first I was kind of afraid that my interest will go away after it. That maybe it was all about just raging teen hormones. But no. After it I knew for sure. I’m in love. With you” 

It was actually the first time Adam didn’t hear Sauli stutter. And considering he talked for so long,,, it was a big thing. 

“Wow” Adam kind of chuckled, “Uhm. And now I should make a speech half as good as that?” He joked, making Sauli giggled and shake his head as no. 

Adam smiled, pulling Sauli against his body and tilted his head up by his chin. 

“I just… I just can’t describe it. No matter how hard I try, I can’t. That was the best I could do. It’s just a feeling that contains so many other feelings. It’s confusing” Sauli frowned and put his hands on Adam’s hips. 

“You know how you know if it’s love?” Adam asked softly, “It’s love when it’s indescribable”

Sauli’s eyes were sparkling as he looked into Adam’s eyes. 

“And I am indescribably bond to you. I love you” Adam whispered, pressing a brief kiss on Sauli’s forehead before going for his lips, “ _I love you_ ” 

Sauli smiled, pulling away from the kiss and wrapped his arms around the man he now dares to say he loves. The smile didn’t leave his lips for a second as he thought of all the things he could experience with Adam. All the things he could just do with him. 

Not just in sex. In general. 

“Adam?” 

“Yeah?” 

“What’s rimming?” 

Adam chuckled, stroking his hair. Adam looked around to see if Virpi or Osmo were around because he did not want to say the following if they were listening;

“Well… It contains this” Adam said, flickering his tongue outside his mouth, “And this” He continued, dropping his hand down to squeeze Sauli’s ass, “Or if you borrow the tongue… Maybe even this” He finished and pushed Sauli’s hands down on his own butt. 

Sauli’s face went a little red at the demonstration.

“Oh… What’s docking?” 

“Sauli!” Adam hissed, “That’s not appropriate when your parents might be listening!” he lowered his voice so he was almost whispering, “It’s when the other guy, in this case you, pulls the foreskin over the head of the other’s cock. Let’s not talk about this here”

Sauli giggled like a school girl and hid his reddening face to Adam’s chest. 

“Adam?” 

Oh god, this is already bad. Next he asks what’s felching or snowballing. 

“Let’s go to learn things to your place” 

Well that sounds very good. Adam's on it already. 

"Do you always top?" Sauli asked. 

"Why don't you decide?" Adam smirked, "But be nice to my bum"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION!   
> I might or might not write some shortish 'learning' session. But I won't promise anything basically because my matricular exams (Finals) are getting so close. 
> 
> OH AND ALSO ABOUT STRIKE IT LUCKY,,, YOU GUYS HAVE TO WAIT. THE UPDATE WILL COME BUT I'M HONESTLY HELLA BUSY WITH THESE LAST DAYS OF SCHOOL.

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter will come but I'm not sure do I have time to do it tomorrow. Rest of the week pretty much goes somewhere where I can't update.


End file.
